GHOST STORY
by mocaimocai
Summary: Luffy jurit malem sendirian, Zoro dikejar-kejar Sadako, awal trauma Sanji terhadap okama, Brook berteman dengan Lucifer!... Kru SH berbagi cerita hantu disini!
1. I :: How It All Began

first fanfic,,,YAY!!!

Minna-san, senpai-san, hajimete kudasaaii....

Inilah komedi paling garing sepanjang sejarah fanfic..hwehehehe

Saya masih pemula, jadi ceritanya masih berantakan. Tapi saya usahain gak ada salah pengetikan karena saya ngetiknya selamban siput jalan diserang pake noro noro beam-nya foxy.

Saya bikin fanfic OP karena OP miskin banget koleksi fanfic bahasa lokalnya. Saya mo bikin pake bahasa inggris tapi gramar saya gak memadai... nasib.

disclaimer : mahakarya ini cuma bisa jadi milik saya ketika saya jadi presiden.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**___(****adapted from ONE PIECE, Eiichiro Oda, Shueisa Inc,.****)___**

**_______________...::::**** "GHOST STORY" ****::::..._______________**

**_____________****FanFiction By: eLLioT.****_____________**

**______________****Chapter I : How It All Began...****______________**

Senja, di daerah entah dimana, Grandline...

Navigator berambut oranye (ato merah? Who knows??) memandang lurus ke depan (ya iyalah lurus, mana bisa pandangan zig zag!), ke arah komplotan awan dengan warna abu-abu gelap nun jauh disana. Nami tiba-tiba mengingat peristiwa badai terparah yang mereka alami...

'baguslah nanti malam cuma hujan deras. Bisa gawat kalau badai seperti itu lagi,' pikirnya sambil menghela napas lega. Sudah 4 hari berlalu sejak mereka berhasil keluar dari Thriller Bark. Mereka semua sedang menikmati cuaca tenang yang jarang muncul. Brook sedang memainkan biolanya dengan lagu-lagu sesuai permintaan kru. Sanji masak makan malam. Franky kerja di ruangannya. Usopp, Chopper dan Luffy masih seperti biasa : lari-larian gak jelas dengan kecepatan 60 mil/jam. Robin menyiram tanaman. Kalo Zoro sih, jelas tidur. Semua kegiatan mereka berhenti seketika (terutama Luffy) pas Sanji mengumumkan bahwa makan malam sudah jadi.

Makan malam berlangsung 'normal' (harap di ingat bahwa yang disebut normal disini adalah adanya tangan 'panjang' yang mencopet apa yang ada di piring radius 5 meter disekitarnya tiap 32 detik sekali) sewaktu hujan turun. 5 menit kemudian hujan melebat disertai angin yang lumayan. 13 menit kemudian, suara thunderbolt tempo ukuran raksasa mulai sahut menyahut.

"Nami, apa akan ada badai lagi?" tanya Robin, membuat tembok pelindung di sekitar piring dari tangan untuk menangkis lengan Luffy.

"Tidak. Cuma hujan lebat biasa." Jawab Nami sambil menyambit tangan panjang Luffy dari piringnya.

"AAHH!!! Luffy! Makanankuuu!!!" jeritan suara imut Chopper terdengar. Keenam manusia, seorang/sebuah cyborg, seorang/sekumpulan tulang belulang dan seorang/seekor setengah manusia-seperempat-rusa kutub-seperempat cerpelai kembali makan dengan 'damai'.

"kelihatannya hujannya lebat..."komentar Brook. Tentunya diikuti kalimat garing "...walaupun sebagai tengkorak aku sudah gak punya mata! SKULL JOKE!! Yo ho ho ho ho ho!!!"

"SKULL JOKE!!" ulang Luffy sambil tertawa pada lawakan segaring wafel 'MANGO' (merk disensor ). Keduanya mulai ketawa kayak orang gila.

Ralat.

Keduanya MEMANG gila.

Mengacuhkan kebodohan kapten dan pemusik, Sanji mengantarkan makanan penutup untuk 2 lady di kapal, "NAMIII-SWAAANNN....! ROBIN-CHWAAAAN....! silahkan Fruit Latte-nyaaa...!!!!" dengan mata berbentuk hati, dan kaki yang berputar-putar ala Tazmanian-Devil.

"Sanji, aku juga mau!!" teriak Chopper, Usopp, Luffy berbarengan sambil ngiler dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"oh. Kalian ambil sendiri aja di bar." Jawabnya datar. Ketiganya langsung berlari ke bar.

"oh ya, aku lupa bilang, cewek." Kata Franky tiba-tiba kepada Nami, mengabaikan protes Nami ("jangan manggil aku cewek! Aku punya nama tau!"), ia melanjutkan "gara-gara tembakan marinir sialan yang kemarin, beberapa bagian ruangan mungkin akan mengalami kebocoran buat sementara waktu. Harusnya semuanya beres hari ini, tapi karena sedang hujan, renovasi kulanjutkan besok saja..."

Semuanya kembali mengingat peristiwa kemarin siang, saat kejar-kejaran rutin mereka dengan marinir...

...:::FLASHBACK. GRAYSCALE MODE : ON:::...

" FRANKY!!! USOPP!!! Lindungi bagian belakang kapal! Kita dikepung " teriak Zoro. Ia sedang melawan sekitar 50 marinir sekaligus. Franky menyeret Usopp yang sedang nganggur. Di depan kemudi, ada Luffy dan Sanji. Zoro berada di sebelah kiri kapal, memblokir jalan masuk ke Thousand Sunny. Nami dan Chopper melakukan hal yang sama di sebelah kanan. Di menara pengintai, Robin sedang melancarkan serangan ke 27 orang marinir sekaligus di bawahnya. Brook yang bertubuh-salah-maksudnya bertulang ringan kadang muncul di air, kadang di udara, berusaha menidurkan sebanyak mungkin marinir. Mereka dikepung 7-8 kapal di sekitarnya.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Rentetan tembakan Rifle menghujam (duh, bahasanya) Thousand Sunny, membuat banyak lubang kecil.

" GYAAAAAA!!!!!!" teriak Chopper. Salah satu peluru menyerempet topinya dengan jarak kurang dari 1 senti. Luffy bereaksi dengan melebarkan badan sebagai tameng, mengirim balik peluru ke udara dan ke kapal-kapal angkatan laut.

"AAAARRRGGHHHH!!!!! SUNNY!!! PADAHAL MASIH BARUUU!!!" tangis Franky.

"KYAAAAA!!!! 200 JUTA BERRY KUUU!!!!" jerit Nami melihat jumlah bolongan pada badan kapal.

"KURANG AJAR!! MEREKA TAK ADA HABISNYA!" geram Zoro. "hooaammm.... ngantuk.."

" OY FRANKY! Jangan cuma nangis saja! Bantu aku!" kata Usopp dalam wujud Sogeking. "Usopp SPELL! Mu-mudahan tulang ikan gembung ini nyelip diantara gigimu... kau akan MENGIGIT es batu ini dengan gigi seri...! Lalu...."

"UGYAAAAAAA" teriak Chopper ngilu, tak sengaja mendengar "Usopp Spell" yang menurutnya mengerikan. Beberapa marinir melakukan hal yang sama.

"terlalu banyak! FRESH FIRE...! Kita kabur! HOY SEMUA!! STRONG RIGHT!! Tahan sampa Coup De Burst siap!" komando si Cyborg.

" HEEEE???? KOK KABUURRR??? Kan seruuuuuu....!!!!" protes Luffy childish.

"SAMA SEKALI TIDAK!"

...:::FLASHBACK MODE : OFF:::...

"hah? Bocor??" ulang Nami. Pandangannya berputar 360O, memang ada beberapa tetesan air yang tidak diperhatikan karena kesibukkan mereka melindungi makanan sedari tadi. "KENAPA BARU NGOMONG SEKARANG?!! KAYU KAN KEROPOS KALO KENA AIR TERUS!!!"

Semua kru panik. Berhamburan kemana-mana sambil nenteng-nenteng panci dan ember yang tersedia. Dilakukan observasi dadakan ke seluruh kapal... ternyata lokasi kebocorannya lumayan banyak, terutama di ruang makan, kamar perempuan dan gym, ada beberapa kebocoran juga di lorong.

"padahal yang bolong udah di tambel, kok masih bocor?" tanya Zoro. Para kru sedang berkumpul di depan aquarium, main poker. Mereka sudah selesai menaruh panci dan ember di TKP. Sekarang, obrolan mereka makin ramai dengan bertambahnya suara tetesan air, terutama air yang jatuh ke panci stainless dan ember plastik (dimana-mana ember itu dari plastik, baka author).

"soalnya masih ada beberapa bagian yang belum dikasih cat pelapis waterproof. Lagian, kalian sama sekali ga mau bantu! Kerjanya jadi lama! Coba kalo kalian tenggang rasa sedikit!" jawab Franky diikuti sedikit curahan hati."SUPEERRR!!! MENANG LAGIIII!!!!"

"yohohoho.... mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku menaiki kapal yang bocor. Ah, tentunya kapal ku yang lama juga bocor parah sekali sewaktu hujan karena kayunya sudah tua." Komentar Brook sambil menyeruput teh. "EEGGHHHHKKKK... ah, maaf" sambungnya diikuti sendawa. Lalu tertawa sambil mengocok kartu remi dan membagikannya pada Robin, Nami, Zoro, Sanji dan Franky.

"uffhh... bosaaannn.... diluar hujan..." keluh Luffy. Ia menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca aquarium dengan muka bosan. Entah kenapa Chopper dan Usopp juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"iyyaaaa...." balas Usopp dan Chopper bersamaan.

"dari tadi kalian bertiga begitu terus," sahut Sanji, bosan mendengar 3 orang paling kekanakan di kapal itu ngedumel. "main kartu saja, sih!"

"aku tidak mengerti aturannya," jawab Luffy

"aku tidak mau taruhan," jawab Usopp

"aku dibawah umur untuk bertaruh," sambung Chopper

"kita memainkan permainan yang bisa dimainkan oleh semua orang saja, bagaimana?" usul Robin. **'lagipula, aku sudah 10x kalah berturut-turut...'** pikirnya.

"yaa... lagipula permainannya mulai membosankan..." tambah Franky. **'aku sudah berhutang banyak** **dengan si nona kecil, segera sudahi saja permainannya...'** sambungnya dalam hati.

"permainan apa?" tanya Nami. **' sayang banget! Padahal udah menang 7x...'**

"apa sajalah, bosan nih!" kata Zoro. **'ugh... seharusnya aku bisa berlatih. Tapi dari gym pemandangan langit kelihatan jelas... nanti kalo ada petir kan sereemm... bisa gawat kalau mereka tahu aku takut petir! Terutama si alis dart itu!'**

"apa saja Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaan...." sahut Sanji. **'apalagi kalo permainannya yang... ufufufufufu...hehehee...'**

"yohohoho... bagaimana kalau permainan CANGKUL saja?yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang.." usul Brook. **'kenapa aku bisa merasakan maksud hati mereka ya? Yohohohohoho....'**

"aahh... hujan lebat, di dalam dek pun bocor parah... apa bisa lebih buruk lagi??" keluh Usopp

CTAAARRRRR!!!!!.

BLEP.

Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Hening. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

'ya ampun, jangan-jangan...'

'benar-benar tidak super...'

'wah, wah, wah...'

'aaahhh...takuutt...'

'hee? Gelap...?'

'brengsek...kenapa...?'

'ugh... apa ini perbuatan hantu...?'

'yohohoho... benar-benar malam yang panjang...'

"bisa," jawab Sanji sarkasme. Ia menyalakan rokoknya, sehingga ada sedikit cahaya horor di wajahnya, "sekarang mati lampu..."

_______________....**to be continued**....______________

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Khukhukhukhu...

Maksud hati one shot sekarang jadi bersambung...

Kapan chapter selanjutnya???

Tunggu respon para senpai dulu... (u know what I meant...)

Chapter selanjutnya udah jadi, ending udah siap, tinggal upload aja...

Ufufufu... rasanya aneh ngebayangin Thousand Sunny ada ember dimana-mana (pemandangan khas Indonesia pas musim hujan). Ditambah mati lampu pula! (sebenarnya saya agak bingung darimana Thousand Sunny dapet listrik. Gak dijelaskan dimana letak generator kapal... yah, anggap aja itu rahasia Franky...)

Naah... ada sedikit pertanyaan...

Di ending chapter ini, 2 paragraf terkakhir, para strawhat menyuarakan pikirannya masing-masing...bisa kah minna-san dan senpai menebak-nebak pikiran yang mana punya siapa? Jawab dalam bentuk review yaa... ^o^/

Apa gender saya? (gak penting, deh)

Yang tebakkannya benar boleh meminta request fanfic yang temanya minna-san dan senpai tentukan.. (saya orang yang miskin ide dan selalu dijauhi oleh ide)

Tapi yang gak nebak atau tebakkannya salah boleh kasih request juga sih... (kesannya kayak saya udah ahli banget bikin fanfic. Padahal saya masih amatiran).

Ups, lupa. Buat yang penasaran sama memori yang Nami tiba-tiba ingat di awal chapter, itu bakal jadi side story yang pendek banget. Nanti saya upload barengan sama next chapter...

Chapter II: Let's Talk About Something Spooky

Mata ashita, minna-san, senpai-san...

Regards,­

eLLioT.


	2. II :: Let's Talk About Something Spooky

Yuhuuuuuuu....!!!! Senpai-san, minna-san...!

Buat yang menunggu lanjutan fanfic ini.... TADAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Ok, first, thx buat review-review. Saya usaha buat punchline tapi malah jadi garing.

Soo, saya lebih memperbanyak baca-baca buku komedi kayak buku-buku Raditya Dika, ato novel terjemahan sekaliber Harry Potter dan Twilight. 2 buku yang terakhir disebut dibaca buat perbaikan ejaan dan struktur kalimat tentunya. Tragisnya, kayaknya gak ada perubahan yang berarti walaupun saya udah baca semaleman.

Ada penambahan genre : parody. Saya emang bodoh sekali dalam pemberian genre.

Err, sekian curhatnya dan terakhir, DISCLAIMER :

Oda-Sen, maafkan kelaknatanku yang seenak jidat ini, tapi berani sumpah, sensei, ONE PIECE DI DADAKU, ONE PIECE KEBANGGANKU, KU YAKIN, SUATU SAAT NANTI, KU GAK NGERENTAL KOMIKMU LAGI, TAPI BELI (PERSIJA theme song).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_______________**" GHOST STORY "**______________

______**CHAPTER II : Let's Talk about Something Spooky**______

"Uwaaaa!!! Gelap sekaliiii!!!! Eeehhh-eh.... WAAAAAA!"

GUBRAK! BRUKK!

"AWWW! ADUH! LUFFY! Hati-hati kalo jalan!"

BLETAK!

JDUG!

PRANGGROMBYANGPRENGCRANG!

"Aaduuuhh... Namiii... SAKIIITTT!"

"MAKANYA! LIAT-LIAT KALO JALAN!"

"Tapi kan gak keliatan apa-apaa..." Luffy merajuk.

"Oi,, Luffy! Jangan ganggu Nami-san!" kata Sanji.

Mereka sedang berjalan ke ruang makan lagi sambil meraba-raba (Nami dan Robin berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Sanji) di lorong. Mati lampu menyebabkan kegelapan total, hanya kadang-kadang ada sekilas cahaya dari petir. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya diluar, begitu juga 'hujan' di dalam kabin. Mereka berjalan pelan sambil menghindari panci dan ember yang mereka taruh tadi.

CLAK.

CLAK.

CLAK.

"se-seeraammmm..." keluh Chopper.

"ja-jangaan t-t-takut Cho-Cho-Chopper. Kkkaaalllaaauuu kkau tttaaakkkuuttt, h-ha-hantu a-aa-kan d-d-daat-tt-aannggg...." sahut Usopp.

"yang benar saja, masa kalian percaya hal-hal yang begitu sih!" kata Zoro sambil menguap.

"lalu yang kalu lihat di Thriller Bark itu apa...?" tanya Nami.

"itu zombi yang dikendalikan bayangan," jawab Zoro. "bukan hantu."

"yohohoho, semoga tidak ada hantu yang datang. Aku takut hantu." Sahut Brook.

"kau ini pernah bercermin gak sih?" kata Sanji dengan (sangat) menghina.

"shishishishi!! Kalau ada hantu yang datang, aku pasti mengajaknya jadi kru-ku kali ini!"

"JANGAN!!" teriak beberapa suara bersamaan.

"Luffy, kalau kau memang mau bertemu hantu, ada beberapa permainan yang mungkin bisa membantu."

"heee? Betulkah? SUGEEEEE~"

"jangan, Robin! Nanti kita bisa dikutuk!" dusta Usopp.

"hah? Benarkah itu, Usopp? JANGAN ROBIIINNN!!!!" jerit Chopper yang memakan begitu saja kata-kata Usopp.

"memang apa saja permainannya?" tanya Franky yang kayaknya sedikit tertarik. Mereka sudah sampai di meja makan, Sanji mulai menyalakan beberapa lilin untuk penerangan sementara yang lain duduk.

"ada banyak permainan pemanggilan arwah menurut buku yang kubaca," kata Robin sambil mengambil buku yang diangsurkan tangannya yang lain dari perpustakaan. Semua kru tertegun dengan memandang judul buku itu.

"i..ini...!" desis Sanji. "!!!!"

Dibuku itu, tertulis judul : "KUMATSUTRA: SENI CINTA ALA BANGSAWAN, 18+"

"ups, salah." Ucap Robin innocent. Tidak sadar tindakannya nyaris mengganti rating fanfic ini jadi 'M'.

Semua kru : SWEATDROPPED.

Setelah kesalahpahaman yang berbahaya tadi, Robin kembali membawa buku yang benar. Buku setebal 7 setengah senti lebih 2,00007 mili bersampul hitam dengan tulisan warna darah : 1001 CARA MELIHAT HANTU DAN PEMANGGILAN ARWAH OLEH PENGANUT AGAMA JASHIN, PLUS 1001 CARA MENGUTUK PACAR YANG SELINGKUH, oleh KI JOKO IDIOT, BEST SELLER.

". . . . "

"disini ditulis, beberapa cara pemanggilan arwah paling manjur dari seluruh perairan. Beberapa diantaranya lewat permainan jelangkung, papan ouija..."Robin menjelaskan sambil membalik halaman satu persatu. Semua orang di meja makan melihat dengan penasaran. Robin terus membuka lembar demi lembar sementara para nakama-nya memperhatikan sambil menahan napas halaman-halaman yang memusyrikkan agama itu.

5 menit kemudian....

Robin membuka halaman dengan nomor urut 647.

30 menit kemudian...

Franky, Luffy, Zoro dan Brook menguap. Robin membuka halaman ke 2235.

45 menit 18 detik kemudian...

Robin membuka lembar terakhir buku itu. Ia terdiam.

"apa halamannya hilang?" tanya Nami.

"nggak kok."

"lalu kenapa gak ada?" tanya Usopp dengan horor berlebih, "ja-jangan-jangan, kita dikerjai hantu,yy---yaaa?"

"nggak." Jawab Robin dengan keyakinan kuat.

"lalu?" tanya Chopper. Semua kru mendekat dan saling merapat, mereka penasaran juga agak takut.

"sepertinya aku salah buku."

GUBRAK.

Setelah pencarian selama 2 jam, akhirnya mereka menemukan buku itu di perpustakaan. Bukunya tipis dan rapuh, dengan sampul berwarna softpink yang sama sekali gak nyambung dengan isinya, bahkan, tinta yang dipakai untuk menulis buku ini berwarna ungu muda yang so sweet. Semua kru (kecuali Robin) berekspresi sama : gak-salah-neh?

Mereka kembali ke meja makan, Robin kembali membaca isi buku di depannya, "cara-cara memanggil hantu untuk bajak laut yang tidak mau keluar biaya, ketika hujan, mati lampu dan bocor dimana-mana : nyalakan lilin sebanyak 13 batang dan disusun membentuk lingkaran, ceritakanlah 13 cerita seram, lalu matikan tiap batang lilin setelah selesai 1 cerita.... tepat ketika lilin ke-13 mati, akan ada 13 arwah yang menemani kalian."

"cukup mudah." Komentar Brook."yohohoho, Robin-san, bagaimana cara kita mengusir arwah-arwah itu?"

"tidak disebutkan disini."

"eh?" ucap seluruh kru yang mendengarkan.

"lalu kita harus bagaimanaaa?!" teriak Chopper.

"jangan khawatir Chopper, ada Usopp-sama disini!" jawab Usopp mantap sambil berkeringat dingin.

"tenanglah, Robin-chwan, Nami-swaan.... datanglah ke pelukkanku jika kalian takut."

"horee!!! Kalau mereka tidak bisa kembali, kita jadikan mereka kru kita!" deklarasi sang kapten dengan antusiasme tinggi.

"TIDAK BOLEEHHHH!!!!" tolak seluruh kru sementara Robin tersenyum tenang.

Semua kru mulai menyalakan lilin di atas meja. Hanya saja, karena mereka cuma punya 6 batang lilin, sisanya diambil dari lilin ulang tahun yang berwarna-warni juga lilin aromaterapi milik Nami.

"awas ya, kalau hantunya tidak datang! Buang-buang lilin saja!"

"jadi siapa yang mau cerita pertama kali?" tanya Franky.

"aku!" jawab Chopper. "di Drum Kingdom..." Chopper memulai ceritanya,"ada desas-desus mengenai nenek sihir yang tinggal di dalam kastil diatas gunung, menurut cerita, nenek itu tinggal dengan pelayannya yang merupakan monster rusa! Ketika ia turun gunung bersama monster peliharaannya, ia akan menakut-nakuti penduduk yang sakit dan mengambil seluruh benda berharga milik korbannya!"

"tunggu, rasanya.... bukankah... itu cerita mengenai dirimu, Chopper?" tanya Usopp. Semua kru mengangguk setuju.

"tentu saja bukan! Dr. Rin itu bukan nenek sihir! Oh,ya, menurut cerita, nenek sihir itu benar-benar berwajah mengerikan! Ia akan memburumu dengan pisaunya kalau kau membuatnya marah!" tutup Chopper."seram, kan?"

"wah, kenapa kau tidak memintaku menghajar mereka, Chopper?"tanya Luffy dengan bodohnya.

"karena nenek sihir itu hanya muncul saat turun gunung!" jawab Chopper dengan wajah pucat,"lagipula, kau tidak bisa menghajar hantu, Luffy!"

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp dan Nami bisa menebak apa yang terjadi : Chopper tidak sadar bahwa legenda nenek sihir itu terbentuk dari Dr. Kureha dan dirinya. Chopper meniup satu lilin ulang tahun.

"selanjutnya biar aku saja," kata Sanji. "ini cerita sewaktu aku masih bekerja di Baratie...."

...::: FLASHBACK MODE: ON :::...

Seorang bocah berumur 12 tahunan berambut pirang berjalan dengan membawa daftar menu. Malam itu adalah malam yang cerah dengan bulan yang bersinar terang. Restoran Baratie sedang kehabisan pelayan di saat-saaat sibuk, sehingga Zeff dengan sangat tega meminta Sanji menjadi waiter.

"aah... koki hotel bintang 5 sepertiku diminta jadi waiter," gerutunya. Ia berjalan membawa daftar menu ke keluarga kaya di meja nomor 17. 'keluarga kaya biasa...' pikir Sanji. Ada 3 orang di meja itu, seorang ayah gendut, seorang ibu langsing yang anggun, dan...

'malaikat...' pikir Sanji.

...::: FLASHBACK MODE: PAUSE :::...

"oi, alis lingkar, kau disuruh cerita seram, bukan cerita cinta pertamamu!" sela Zoro.

"sabar sedikit marimo, aku baru mulai."sahut Sanji.

...::: FLASHBACK MODE: PLAY :::...

Semuanya menjadi slow motion bagi Sanji dan ditambah iringan-iringan lagu sumbang dari pengamen yang entah darimana munculnya. (WAITAMINUTE! DI BARATIE KOK ADA PENGAMEENN???)

_Pulangkan sajaa akuuu padaaa ibukuu..._

_Aaataau ayahkuuuuuwooo...uwooo..uwooo..._

((Eh, salah. *author ditendang Sanji*))

_Kaooo begeetooo sempooornaaa..._

_Dee__ mataaakooo kao begeetooo endaahh..._

_Kao membwaaat deeereekooo akan slalooo memoojamoo..._

Sanji memberi pandangan membunuh ke arah bocah pengamen bersuara cempreng di sebelahnya, sementara bocah pengamen itu malah menodongkan tangannya seolah berkata 'lay-bayar-lah-kau-lay'. Tapi Sanji tidak menggubris dan melanjutkan memandang si gadis dengan mata lapar.

"bang? Abang? Yuhuuuu? Bang, bayar aye dong, bang!" panggil si pengamen dengan logat betawi-nya sambil menggoyangkan tangannya di depan mata Sanji dengan harapan berhasil membawa Sanji kembali ke bumi, "bumi kepada abang waiter, bumi kepada abang waiter, ganti!"

Sanji tersadar dari lamunannya, "nih, 1 berry! Ditabung ya, buat sekolah!" kata Sanji sambil mengeluarkan sekeping uang logam dari saku celana.

"JAH! Si abang! Hare gene bayarnye cuman segitu! Beli permen aje kagak cukup, bang!"

"hei, masih mending kubayar!"

"Yaelah....! DASAR OM PELIT. ENTAR ALISNYE MAKIN NGELINGKER LHO, OM!!!" ejek si pengamen sambil kabur. (tunggu nak, gimana kamu bisa kabur di tengah laut...???)

"APA KATAMU?!! DASAR BOCAH KURANG AJAR!!! SIAPA YANG OM-OM??!!! AKU MASIH MUDA!!!" bentak Sanji, lalu kembali memandang kekaguman pada makhuk hawa di depannya.

Gadis itu seumuran dengannya. Rambut Sunsilk-nya yang coklat pirang melambai halus ketika ia menengok untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya. Wajah cantik nan rupawan si gadis dihiasi mata yang bersinar indah seolah dipasangi bohlam "BUKAN PHILLIPS" (merk disamarkan =p ) 100 watt yang masih baru, sementara mata indah-deblah-blah-blah itu sendiri dibingkai bulu mata yang lentik. Singkatnya : ia sempurna.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sanji jatuh cinta. Setiap kali ia memandang gadis itu, bunga mawar imajiner bermekaran di sekelilingnya, suara yang mengalun ketika ia memesan seporsi nasi padang (?) terdengar bagai sirene mobil ambulans, keanggunan bak preman pasar si gadis (becanda sodara-sodara, saya becanda) bagaikan keanggunan seorang putri raja. Sanji merasa gadis itulah mahakarya Tuhan, malaikat Impian yang di nanti. Sanji bukan hanya dipanah asmara, tapi juga DICEKIK, DIRACUNI, DITEMBAK, DIMUTILASI di tempat oleh cinta.... Aah~ indahnya dunia...

Entah takdir atau kebetulan, keluarga si gadis mulai sering dinner di restoran Baratie. Sanji segera memohon dijadikan waiter kepada Zeff selama 2 jam tiap kali gadis itu datang. Kunjungan kedua si gadis, Sanji dengan tidak-sengaja-tapi-sengaja-supaya-dikira-tidak-sengaja menabrak pelan si gadis, yang berakibat perkenalan.

"namamu Sanji? Aku Seiko."

'aah... Seiko... namanya Seiko... nama untuk seorang malaikat...' pikir Sanji tiap detiknya. Ia bahkan membuat lagu untuk Seiko, dan selalu dinyanyikannya di dalam hati.

_Seiko... Seiko..._

_Apa kabarmu kabarku baik-baik saja..._

_Seiko... Seiko..._

_Begitu banyak cerita tak habis tentangmu..._

_('Seiko' by : Sanji. Plesetan dari 'Sunny' by : Bunga Citra Lestari)_

Di pertemuan mereka selanjutnya, Sanji berhasil mengobrol dengan Seiko. Makin seringnya intensitas obrolan membuat Sanji betah menjadi waiter. Hingga akhirnya, pada suatu malam, Sanji menemukan Seiko menangis di luar kabin restoran.

"ada apa, Seiko?" tanya Sanji dengan gaya sok cool, "kenapa menangis?"

"aah..ha-halo S-San-Sanji..." sapa Seiko di sela tangisnya, "kata ayah, malam ini aku akan bertunangan..."

"APA? Tega sekali ayahmu!" kata Sanji dengan dialog khas sinetron yang dramatis.

"padahal, aku suka Sanji...huhuhuhu" sambungnya.

"SUNGGUH??!"

"iya..."

Sanji siap mati bahagia saat itu, dan dengan bersemangat serta tanpa pikir panjang, Sanji berkata, "aku juga me-"

"SEI-CHAN!!! Calon tunanganmu datang!" panggil ibu Seiko. Sanji mengalihkan pandangan dengan sebal, 'padahal sedikit lagi...' pikirnya. Matanya beralih ke keluarga kaya lain yang baru datang. Jumlahnya juga 3 orang, ada seorang anak perempuan manis berambut coklat di apit kedua orangtuanya. 'Tunggu dulu, kok perempuan??'

"tapi, ibuu..."

"kau harus berubah, Sei-chan..." kata ibu Seiko sambil menangis.

"tunggu apa lagi, Sei-chan?!" panggil ayahnya, "dia sudah datang! Cepat ganti bajumu dengan jas, SEISHIRO!!"

'HAH?!' mata Sanji langsung melotot dan mulutnya terbuka. Tunangan perempuan... berubah... jas setelan... SEISHIRO... ja-jangan-jangan...

"jangan lupakan aku, Sanji..." bisiknya lirih, ayahnya menarik wig manis yang dipakai anaknya.

Sanji membeku. 'Aku. Jatuh. Cinta. Sama. Okam...' belum sempat Sanji menyelesaikan pikirannya, ia sudah ambruk.

Dunianya hancur.

...::: FLASHBACK MODE: OFF:::...

"GYYAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seluruh manusia di dapur meledak oleh tawa.

"JANGAN TERTAWA!!! SERAM, TAU!!!" protes Sanji.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SANJI!!! KAU BAHKAN LEBIH BODOH DARIPADA ZORO!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" tawa Luffy.

"LIHAT KEBODOHANMU, BRENGSEK!!!" balas Sanji.

"JADI ITU-HAHAHAHAAHHAA!!- SEBABNYA KAU BENCI OKAMA!!! HAHAHAHAHAH" sahut Usopp. Disampingnya, Chopper terjatuh dari kursi sambil terbahak-bahak.

"MHUAHHAHAHAHHA!!! CERITAYANG HEBAT, ALIS DART!! CINTA PERTAMAMU BENAR-BENAR MENGHARUKAN!!! MHUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"KAU HEBAT SANJI!!! SANGAT MENGHARUKAN!!! SANGAT MENGERIKAN!!! Aku tidak menangis lhooo..." komentar Franky disela-sela air matanya.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH SIMPATIMU, ROBOT ANEH!!!"

"YOHOHOHOHO!!! Baru kali ini aku mendengar cerita setragis ini!! Walaupun sebagai tengkorak, aku tidak punya telinga!!! YOHOOHOHOHOHOHO!!! SKULL JOKE!!!"

"DIAM KALIAN!!!!" bentak Sanji frustasi sambil mematikan sebuah lilin dengan jarinya.

Setelah melanjutkan tawa mereka sekitar 2 jam (buset, gak abis tuh napasnya?), mereka kembali serius untuk melanjutkan cerita seram mereka, walaupun mereka masih menahan tawa ketika bicara.

"j-jadi... huuhummppfffsiiappaamuuhuhummppselanjutnya?" tanya Usopp.

"bagaimana kalau aku saja?" tanya Robin berbaik hati. Karena tidak ada yang protes, Robin segera memulai ceritanya, "dulu, ada sekelompok orang yang juga memainkan permainan ini seperti kita..."

Robin mendekatkan salah satu lilin ke wajahnya sehingga wajahnya terlihat lebih horor. Usopp menelan ludah dan Chopper gemetaran memeluk tangan Luffy. "mereka adalah 5 orang pendaki gunung, supaya mudah sebut saja A, B, C, D, dan E. Gunung yang mereka daki tiba-tiba badai salju dan mengakibatkan pendaki E meninggal. Mereka terus berjalan di tengah badai sambil membawa mayat beku teman mereka yang meninggal. Setelah berjalan sangat lama, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah gudang kosong yang berdebu dan segera memasuki gudang itu untuk beristirahat. Tetapi di gudang itu tidak terdapat satu pun lampu, sehingga mereka menggunakan lilin persediaan mereka untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Sayangnya, udara sangat dingin dan dinding gudang itu pun tidak tebal, sehingga mereka tetap kedinginan. Mereka tahu mereka cepat lambat akan mati apabila tertidur, akhirnya, ada seorang dari mereka yang mengusulkan permainan ini. Mereka segera menyalakan 13 batang lilin dan memulai cerita satu persatu. Setelah lilin ke 13 mati, mereka tetap merasa kedinginan dan pendaki B kembali mengusulkan sebuah permainan agar mereka tetap terjaga. Mereka menaruh mayat teman mereka yang mati di tengah ruangan sementara mereka sendiri berjalan ke 4 sudut gudang itu. Permainan itu mudah, pendaki A akan berlari ke tempat pendaki B lalu menepuk punggungnya, sehingga pendaki B berlari ke tempat pendaki C sementara pendaki A menempati tempat dimana pendaki B berdiri tadi, dan seterusnya begitu berulang-ulang."

Robin menggambar sketsa yang mudah untuk Luffy sehingga otak sederhana Luffy bisa mengerti. "nah, setelah berjam-jam bermain, akhirnya pagi tiba dan badai pun berakhir, para pendaki yang senang bisa terlepas dari maut pun pulang sambil membawa mayat teman mereka yang meninggal dan menceritakan betapa konyolnya permainan 13 lilin itu karena tidak ada apapun yang datang."

"dimana seramnya?" tanya Nami

"ketika mereka turun gunung," jawab Robin. "pendaki A menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Ketika ia memulai permainan usulan pendaki B untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyadari dirinya ke B, B ke C, dan C ke D, " Robin menggambar sebuah sketsa di selembar kertas," tentunya, sudut tempat A berdiri sudah kosong di awal permainan karena ia berlari ke sudut tempat B berdiri. Lalu, siapa yang pendaki D tepuk punggungnya?"

Usopp, Chopper dan Nami menelan ludah dengan takut. Robin meniup satu lilin. "selanjutnya?" tanya Robin dengan ramah.

"aku!" Luffy mengangkat tangan dengan childishnya. "aku mengingat satu cerita dari Shanks!"

_______________....**to be continued**....______________

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hayo lho hayo lho hayo lho hayo lho!

Seorang Luffy cerita serem??? Hehehe...

Sayang sekali ya bersambung... soalnya walaupun udah ketemu ending yang pas, saya masih ngumpulin ide buat pertengahan cerita...

Ada yang punya request cerita setan? Just review.

Oke. Jawaban soal tidak guna di chapter 1 :

Urutannya : Nami, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and last Brook.

Jawabannya terpampang tanpa sengaja di DISCLAIMER fanfic Badai PASTI Berlalu... (bodohnya.). yah, gak mungkin kan Brook minta liat hal tersebut kalau gender saya MALE... tapi apalah arti sebuah gender, kata Shakespeare (kayaknya bukan ini kutipannya), Oda Sensei ganti gender juga saya tetep setia sama One Piece kok... =)

Nah, sekadar pemberitahuan, saya lebih sering baca fanfic lewat HP saya... Cuma buka lewat komputer kalau ada keperluan aja (ex : upload), dan bikin fanfic ini jelas lebih lama daripada fanfic genre yang lain karena saya punya proses sendiri buat bikin fanfic humor :

Bikin kerangka cerita

Ngetik cerita secara keseluruhan

Mengedit cerita itu dengan nambahin punchline humor sebanyak mungkin.

Merapihkan cerita.

Bisa ditebaklah saya mandeg di nomor berapa ^^;

Jadi saya gak tau kapan upload cerita baru (tapi diusahain gak bakal sebulan sekali. Waiting is sucks). Bahkan walaupun anak kelas 3 (saya 3 smp looo) sekarang lagi libur luar biasa panjang, saya ga janji bisa upload chapter 3 hari sekali. Tapi yang pasti saya bakal selesaikan ini apapun yang terjadi.

Last, doain saya LULUS aja. hahahaha

Mata ashita, senpai-san, minna-san...

Regards,

eLLioT.


	3. III :: It's Your Turn

hore hore hore hore!!!

setelah mandi kembang 7 rupa dapet juga idenya!

maaf buat updatenya yang lama dan thx berat untuk reviewnya!!! (saya terharu bgt waktu baca review... seneng bgt rasanya)

ok, here we go!!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_______________**" GHOST STORY "**______________

______**Chapter III : It's Your Turn**______

"memang dia cerita apa padamu?" tanya Franky penasaran.

"hahaha! Kalian pasti ketakutan!! Jadi, pada jaman dulu..." Luffy tiba-tiba berhenti.

"pada jaman dahulu apa?"

"hmm..."Luffy kelihatan berpikir keras, "hahaha! Aku LUPA!" tawanya riang.

'khas Luffy...' pikir semua orang yang ada disitu.

"kenapa tidak cerita dari pengalamanmu sendiri saja sih?" tanya Sanji, "minimal kau pasti pernah bertemu hantu satu-dua kali kan?"

"BAIK!" sahut Luffy optimis lalu mengambil sebatang lilin dari tengah meja kehadapannya, lalu mulai bercerita dengan riang gembira, "waktu itu malam Halloween sewaktu usiaku masih 7 tahun..."

...::: FLASHBACK MODE: ON :::... (LAGI)

"hei, Luffy!" Sapa Shanks riang sambil duduk di sebelah bocah yang sedang numpang makan di Partys Bar. Bocah itu tentunya adalah Luffy kecil yang belum punya bekas jahitan di bawah mata kirinya.

"yoo, Shwanks!" sapanya kembali dengan mulu penuh makanan, Luffy langsung menelan makanannya dan menanyakan pertanyaan ritualnya tiap pagi, "apakah kau mau me-"

"tidak."

"aku belum tanya apa-apa!" protesLuffy.

"aku sudah tahu pertanyaanmu," sahut Shanks lalu menenggak birnya.

"memang apa?" tuntut Luffy.

"'Shanks, apakah kau mau membawaku berlayar hari ini?'" ucap Shanks dalam suara yang naik 3 oktaf khas anak perempuan usia 5 tahun, "kau menanyakan itu **tiap hari**, Luffy! Menyerah sajalah!" sambungnya lagi dengan suaranya yang asli.

"bohong! Apanya yang tiap hari, aku lupa menanyakannya minggu kemarin dan 2 minggu sebelumnya kau sedang berlayar jadi aku tidak bisa tanya dan suaraku tidak mirip perempuan seperti itu!" protes Luffy dengan suaranya yang memang mirip anak perempuan, "lagipula, aku tidak ingin menanyakan itu hari ini,"

"hoo... begitu... lalu kau mau tanya apa?"

"apakah kau mau menjadikan aku kru-mu hari ini?"

"APA BEDANYA?!!" bentak Shanks. Ia agak terperangah soal tingkat intelejensia anak di depannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, muncul sebuah ide di kepalanya. "Luffy, kau itu tidak cocok jadi bajak laut," ultimatum Shanks sambil menunjuk Luffy.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH???????!!!!!!!!!" jerit Luffy penuh kegetiran, wajahnya memucat, "TIDAAAAKKK MUNGKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!"

"TERIMALAH KENYATANNYA, LUFFY!!!" Ucap Shanks ganas dan tanpa belas kasihan sambil mengguncang bahu Luffy,"KAU! TIDAK! COCOK! JADI! BAJAK! LAUT!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" teriak Luffy sengsara, "KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??????!!!!!!!!!!!"

"hei, kapten, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu..." sela Beckmann santai, tapi wajahnya berekspresi kau-itu-bodoh-Shanks saat melihat kaptennya mencengkeram bahu Luffy dengan ekspresi penuh kengerian, "tapi kalian berdua berlebihan."

Shanks kembali duduk di kursinya, menenggak bir lagi lalu bicara dengan nada tenang, "ada satu syarat yang tidak mungkin kau penuhi..."

"APAAAA???!!!!" tanya Luffy sambil berteriak dramatis, kelihatannya masih terkena efek situasi lebai tadi.

"bajak laut tidak penakut..."

"aku tidak penakut!"

"termasuk pada hantu?"

"tidak!" Luffy berdusta dengan keyakinan penuh (sebenarnya ia takut juga, tapi karena ada Shanks, Ia telan saja ketakutannya), lalu mengingat sesuatu di kepalanya, "ngomong-ngomong soal hantu, aku baru ingat kalau besok Hari Halloween..." gumamnya. "hei, Shanks, kalau aku ke kapalmu sambil memakai kostum hantu apakah aku dapat permen?"

"hahaha! MANA ADA BAJAK LAUT YANG MAKAN PERMEN, LUFFY?!!" tawa Shanks kejam.

"ya sudah, apakah aku bisa dapat daging kalau begitu?"

"ya, ya, ya.... bisa saja," jawab Shanks, Luffy nyaris melompat penuh kemenangan, tapi Shanks menambahkan dengan cengiran usil, "tapi kalau kau berani berkelilling pemakaman."

"HEEEE....????" respon Luffy kecewa. 'sial.' Pikirnya.

"ya. berkeliling pemakaman di malam hari... kalau kau bisa melakukannya, aku akan memberimu daging **SEBANYAK YANG KAU MAU,**" Shanks menjelaskan dan memberi penekanan pada 4 kata terakhir.

Luffy berpikir dengan kebimbangan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya, setelah menimbang-nimbang hampir seperempat jam, Luffy memutuskan "baik!". Kru Shanks hanya memberikan cengiran lebar sebagai respon.

'demi daging....' pikir Luffy polos.

********************************************************************************************************************

Luffy berjalan melewati makam-makam esok malamnya, menuruti kata-kata Shanks yang menyuruhnya agar tidak membawa senter. Ia berjalan dengan pelan dan pandangannya lurus ke depan selama 1 menit yang penuh ketegangan, lalu menengok ke belakang untuk melihat sudah berapa belas meter ia melangkah masuk.

2 meter didepannya, ada pintu gerbang.

Luffy mengeluarkan suara erangan panjang penuh derita nestapa, lalu menghela napas dan melanjutkan perjalanan, kali ini langkahnya dipercepat..... entah kenapa otaknya malah memutar senandung singkat yang biasa Shanks nyanyikan untuk menakutinya...

"...Pada malam Jum'at Kliwon...

Aku pulang lewat kuburan... (Luffy berjalan lebih cepat, tangannya mengepal)

Aku bertemu perempuan...

Duduk rileks di batu nisan... (Ia mulai bersiul-siul , tapi lagunya tetap berputar di kepalanya)

"...Aku nyengir dia tertawa...

Gigi ompong panjang taringnya... (Luffy tiba-tiba memikirkan 'sosok' yang digambarkan lagu-brengsek-nya-Shanks,)

Rambut panjang botak atasnya...

Jari tangan keriting semua..."

Luffy berteriak keras, "AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! APA LANJUTAN LAGUNYA???!!!" lalu bertanya sendiri kenapa ia nenanyakan lanjutan lagu itu. Tanpa sadar ia berlari, dan...

GUBRAK!

"AWW!!! SIAPA YANG NYELENGKAT???!!!" teriaknya kesal sambil menoleh kebelakang, dan langsung membatu ketika melihat ia diselengkat oleh NISAN punya orang. "HWAAAA!!!! GO-GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!" pekiknya ngeri lalu menaruh nisan itu ke tempatnya semula, "MA-MAAF!!! MAAF!!!"

"siapa yang menginjak nisanku...???" bisik suara di belakang Luffy. Luffy yang panik langsung berputar kebelekang dan bersujud ke sosok didepannya.

"HIII!!!! GO-GOMEN NASAAAIII!!!!!MAAF, OSSAN!!!!" katanya dalam jeritan, "MAAAFFF!!!!AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MINTA MAAF, OSSA—eeeehh ....YASOPP?" tanyanya bingung ketika melihat sosok di depannya dengan takut-takut. Luffy menegakkan kepalanya, "kau... YASOPP?"

"bocah kurang ajar, sudah menghancurkan nisanku, sok kenal sok deket lagi!" bisik si setan murka.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! JANGAN BOHONG!!! KAU ITU YASOPP!!!!GYAHAHAHHAAHA!!!!!" Luffy tertawa sampai bungkuk. Setelah puas, ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan lagi. "sayang sekali, Yasopp, tapi itu tidak mempan padaku!" komentarnya riang (padahal tadi sempat ketakutan juga). Si Hantu memandangi anak yang berjalan menjauh itu. Sweatdrooped.

Luffy, yang sekarang lebih berani, melangkah pede 12 juta sambil tersenyum senang, 'tidak seseram yang kukira...' pikirnya. Setelah membawa kakinya selama 5 menit, ia tiba-tiba merasa ada yang menyentuh tengkuknya. Luffy bergidik. Cengirannya langsung hilang, terganti oleh ekspresi ngeri. Tangannya melayang ke tengkuknya yang merinding, tidak ada apa-apa.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya suara di belakangnya dengan nada marah.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Luffy sambil berlari ke dengan kecepatan Cheetah ke Partys Bar.

BRAK!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ada apa, Luffy?" tanya Makino. Luffy terengah-engah di depannya. Makino berinisiatif untuk memberinya minuman.

"adaahhh...hah...haaah...hantuhhh...diihhh...haaah...pe—hah—pemakaman."Luffy menceritakan kejadian di pemakaman itu.

"mungkin kepala desa..." kata Makino. "tadi ia bilang ia ingin ke pemakaman karena belakangan sering ada anak-anak yang bermain disana..."

"Malam, Makino." Sapa Shanks sementara kru-krunya masuk. "aah.... bagaimana Luffy? Daritadi aku menunggumu di kapalku tapi kau tidak muncul-muncul, sepertinya gagal ya?" katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"huh! Jangan mengejek, aku separo berhasil!" kata Luffy bangga, "aku tidak penakut!"

Shanks langsung tertawa, "MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Apanya yang tidak penakut! Seluruh desa mendengar jeritanmu, Luffy!" sahutnya lalu mengambil sebotol sake yang diangsurkan Makino. 'mungkin aku harus berterima kasih ke kepala desa...' pikirnya.

"UGH!! Lihat saja besok Shanks!! Aku akan menusuk mukaku sendiri untuk membuktikan keberanianku!" bentak Luffy kesal.

"ya, ya, ya.... kutunggu aksimu." sahut Shanks sambil tertawa.

...::: FLASHBACK MODE: OFF:::...

"DIMANA HANTUNYA?!" bentak seluruh kru (kecuali Robin dan Brook).

"aku tidak menyangka dulu kau takut hantu, Luffy..." komentar Usopp. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"haha! Begitulah!" Luffy mengambil ancang-ancang meniup lilin, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian, seluruh kru sadar kapten mereka meniup TIGA lilin sekaligus.

"BODOH!!!" bentak mereka sambil memukul Luffy (kecuali Robin dan Brook).

"Robin-san, apakah lilinnya boleh dinyalakan kembali?" tanya Brook.

"sepertinya tidak."

"hahaha! Ya sudahlah, siapa selanjutnya?" tanya Luffy yang babak belur.

"yohohoho.... aku punya satu cerita yang bagus." Sahut Brook. "ini cerita ketika aku terombang-ambing di Florian Triangle..."

(MAAP, LAGI-LAGI)

...::: FLASHBACK MODE: ON :::...

Brook sedang melawan seorang zombi kelas teri. Ia menang dengan mudah, dan ketika ia akan menyumpalkan garam ke tenggorokan si zombi, zombi itu tiba-tiba mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat.

"kau...akan menyesal...." kata si zombi yang ternyata punya bayangan seorang gypsi. Brook tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, entah kenapa, tubuhnya kaku seperti dihipnotis, ia hanya bisa mengingat si zombi mengambil 1 kancing bajunya dan berkata seolah memanggil seseorang, tetapi ia tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya.

Ketika sadar, ia berada di kapalnya. Brook bangun dengan kaget. 'mimpi, ya? ah sudahlah...'

Selama beberapa waktu, Brook memutuskan untuk beristirahat dari pekerjaanya 'menyucikan' zombi. Selain karena ia menderita luka-luka ringan dan kelelahan, juga karena kehabisan stok garam untuk dibawa, jadi ia mengambil bumbu dapur itu dulu ke gudang penyimpanan kapalnya. Tanpa sadar, sudah 2hari berlalu sejak Brook terbangun di kapalnya. Ia merasa terus-menerus diikuti, dan entah kenapa suasana bertambah seram — biasanya juga seram, tapi 2 hari ini keseraman itu jadi lebih intens.

Tepat dihari ketiga (atau rasanya begitu), Brook dikejutkan dengan terbelahnya lantai kapal disekitar kakinya. Ada tangan-tangan yang muncul, juga hawa panas seolah-olah neraka tepat membuka dibawah kakinya.

"HU-HUWAAAA!!!!!" teriak Brook kaget. "KE-KENAPA?!!"

(Chopper sudah menangis di lengan Luffy, manusia terdekat darinya. Nami juga mencengkram tangan Luffy yang satu lagi(Aww,,, So Sweeeeettt!!!), sementara Usopp menutup matanya, hal yang tidak penting untuk dilakukan karena ia mendengar dengan TELINGA bukan MATA)

Dan muncullah makhluk itu, kambing yang berjalan dengan 2 kaki, matanya bersinar jahat dan tawanya nyaring terdengar seperti suara penjemput ajal.

"CE-CENTAURUS????!!!" pekik Brook tidak percaya.

"BUKAN!!!" bentak si makhluk. "BUTA, YA?! GAK LIAT AKU KAMBING, BUKANNYA KUDA!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Brook ketakutan.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gantian si makhluk yang menjerit lebih lebai ketika melihat tengkorak hidup di depannya. "KOK TENGKORAK?!"

"a-ano, siapa kau?" tanya Brook, berusaha ramah pada makhluk separo-kambing di depannya. tapi diacuhkan, sementara makhluk itu malah mengambil sebuah daftar yang panjangnya hingga 5 meter. Brook sempat membaca judulnya : "DAFTAR NAMA ORANG YANG JIWANYA DIKUTUK UNTUK DISERET KE NERAKA"

'jangan-jangan, aku masuk dalam daftar itu...?' pikir Brook ngeri.

"kau Brook? Humming-Brook si pendekar pedang senandung?" tanya makhluk itu. Brook mengangguk pahit. Makhluk itu tiba-tiba langsung berkata murka, "HUMMING BROOK!!! AKULAH LAMIA SANG PENGUASA NERAKA!!! KAU SUDAH DIKUTUK UNTUK KUBAWA KE NERAKA!!! I WILL DRAG YOU TO HELL!!!!!" teriaknya sok Inggris.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Brook lagi. "eh, ano, Lamia-san, tapi maksudnya apa ya?"

GUBRAK!! Si penguasa neraka langsung jatuh ke lantai, sweatdropped. "sial, aku sudah capek teriak-teriak supaya keren, tapi kau tidak mengerti apa-apa?? Cwapek deeehh...."

"o-oh, a-ano, Lamia-san, bagaimana kalau kau jelaskan kepadaku dulu.... mau teh?" tawar Brook ramah.

"wah, boleh juga. Mumpung aku sedang senggang." Kata Lamia. Mereka pun duduk sementara Brook menuangkan teh untuk 2 cangkir." Tidak ada lho, korbanku sebelumnya yang menawarkan teh untukku, lagipula, biasanya aku langsung menyeret mereka! MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!"

"o-oh."

Lamia yang sudah PW (posisi wuenak =D) mulai menyeruput tehnya, "pekerjaanku adalah menyeret orang yang sudah dikutuk bersamaku."

"hooo, Lamia-san, waktu kau bilang 'ke neraka' itu maksudnya cuma sebagai kiasan atau..."

"harafiah." Jawab Lamia santai.

"eh?" respon Brook yang kehabisan kata-kata karena ngeri dan tidak percaya.

"ke neraka... ke bawah." Jelasnya singkat sambil menunjuk ke lantai. Brook menelan ludah takut.

"dan setelah itu...?" tanya Brook takut-takut.

"kau pasti mati." Jawabnya seolah-olah itu Brook cuma menanyakan cuaca besok, "oh, tentunya jiwamu akan tinggal bersamaku sebagai penghuni neraka. GYAHAHAHA!!! Aku paling suka bagian itu!"

"yohohohoho.... telingaku hampir copot mendengarnya," kata Brook lemas, "walau sebagai tengkorak aku tidak punya telinga! YOHOHOHOHO!!! SKULL JOKE!"

"nah, itu juga yang mau kutanyakan padamu!" sahut Lamia, " Kau itu apa, sih?"

"yohohoho... aku tengkorak." Jawab Brook, "tengkorak pria terhormat."

"itu sih, semua orang juga sudah bisa lihat." Komentar Lamia, "kau itu lebih mirip hantu, bagaimana caranya aku menyeretmu kalau kau hantu?"

"aku bukan hantu," jawab Brook. "ano, Lamia-san, kalau kau memang mau menyeretku ke'bawah' " Brook memberi gestur tanda kutip, "aku rasa mungkin hal itu tidak bekerja... karena aku pemakan buah setan, buah yomi-yomi, aku tidak bisa mati. Dibunuh berapa kalipun jiwaku tetap akan kembali ke tubuhku."

"hah? SUMPE LO?" tanya Lamia medok.

"aku sudah mati sekali." Kata Brook, lalu menceritakan kisah hidupnya hingga ia bisa nyangkut di Florian Triangle dan jadi tengkorak hidup. Lamia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! MANA BUKTINYA?!" bentak si penguasa neraka tidak percaya. "SUDAH CUKUP RAMAH-TAMAHNYA!!! AKU AKAN MENYERETMU KE NERAKA, HUMMING BROOK!!! TERIMA KASIH UNTUK TEHNYA!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"hei, aku belum berbuat apa-apa."

"o-oh, maaf."

"AKU AKAN MENYERETMU KE NERAKA SEKARANG!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*** 10 menit kemudian ***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Brook yang sudah kembali ke kapalnya tanpa kurang satu apapun.

"a-apa sudah berakhir?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, bertepatan dengan itu, lantai kapalnya membelah lagi dan Lamia keluar dengan raut muka tidak percaya — ada yang berhasil selamat dari kutukannya.

"tidak mungkin!! Mustahil!!" pekiknya. "ah, omong-omong, bagaimana neraka, menurutmu?"

"agak panas sebenarnya."

"hmm, yah, begitulah, kami juga sedang menabung untuk menaruh AC dan kulkas, tapi sulit karena pekerjaan kami yang menggoda manusia untuk berbuat dosa itu tidak menghasilkan uang. Ini pekerjaan sukarela..."

"oh..." respon Brook pengertian.

"haah... rasanya untuk pertama kalinya aku gagal." Katanya sambil menyoret sebuah nama dari daftar, "oh ya, mungkin kau berminat dengan ini?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan kertas. Brook membacanya : "FORMULIR PENDAFTARAN PERKUMPULAN PEMUJAAN RAJA NERAKA"

"setiap anggota baru mendapat 1 pak buku kutukan, tidak ada penindasan antara senior dan junior, dan kami juga organisasi yang ramah lingkungan!" promosi Lamia.

"oh, tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Brook halus.

"haha! Nah, ini kuambil..." kata Lamia sambil mengambil sebuah kancing Brook, "kancing inilah yang menandakan korbanku, kalau sudah kuambil kau pun bebas! aku masih ada pekerjaan, sampai jumpa! sering-sering main, ya!"

...::: FLASHBACK MODE: OFF :::...

Semua kru Cuma bisa terdiam. Kehilangan kata-kata. Tapi keheningan berhenti ketika Luffy dengan santai berkomentar.

"wah, sepertinya dia orang baik! Hei, Brook, kalau kau bertemu dia lagi, ajak dia menjadi kru kita!"

"TIDAK AKAN!!!"

"haha, tentu saja dia baik! aku pernah bertemu dengan Raja neraka itu dulu! Kami berteman baik setelah aku mengalahkannya main kartu!" dusta Usopp.

"HEE? HONTOU NI?! SUGOIIIIIII!!!!!" sahut Chopper yang dengan polosnya menerima kebohongan Usopp.

Brook meniup sebuah lilin. Setelah 7 batang lilin sudah mati, cahaya di dapur semakin temaram. Entah kenapa, mereka mendadak diam, seolah-olah sedang menaruh perhatian pada sesuatu. Mereka sendiri bertanya-tanya mengenai kediaman yang berlangsung, tetapi tidak ada yang berani bersuara.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Nami tiba-tiba dan menghancurkan kesunyian yang mereka bangun. Ia melompat ke kursinya dengan tegang, dan Luffy lagi-lagi jadi korbannya untuk mencari suaka (Ooh.... *koor penggemar LuNa dengan muka bahagia*)

"AUW!! NAMI, TANGANKU BERDARAAAHHH!!!!" pekik Luffy ketika kuku Nami yang panjang nan lentik menancap tiba-tiba di lengannya yang telanjang (pasti sakit).

"ada apa?"

"kenapa, Nami?" respon teman-temannya, mengabaikan kapten mereka yang bersimbah darah.

"ADA YANG MENYENTUH KAKIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriaknya shock. Mendengar itu, secara spontan mereka mengangkat kaki mereka. Zoro secara inisiatif memeriksa ke bawah meja makan.

"tidak ada apa-apa!"

"tapi tadi ada yang menyentuh pergelangan kaki kiriku!!!"

"o-oh... sepertinya itu aku..." sahut Usopp.

BLETAK!!!

"ADUUHH!!!"

"JANGAN BIKIN PANIK, BAKA!!!" bentak Nami kesal sambil menggampar Usopp. Seluruh kru kembali membetulkan posisi duduk mereka setelah adanya kejelasan dari 'kecelakaan' yang merenggut 2 korban itu. Chopper panik melihat Usopp yang babak belur dalam sekali gamparan dan Luffy yang mulai pucat karena lengan kirinya mengucurkan darah berliter-liter. Akhirnya, setelah berhasil memerbankan kepala Usopp dan menyelamatkan nyawa Luffy, mereka kembali meneruskan kegiatan.

"siapa selanjutnya? Ah, Zoro, bagaimana kalau kau saja?" ultimatum Nami dengan nada mengancam dan pandangan membunuh. Ia ingin permainan ini cepat selesai.

"kenapa aku?"

"cepat cerita atau bunga hutangmu kutambah 2x lipat." Ancam Nami. Zoro langsung membeku ditempat, tidak bisa melawan. Nami memandangnya dengan senyum kemenangan. Sementara teman-teman mereka hanya bisa melihat.

"Oi, Marimo! Cepat turuti permintaan Nami-swan!"

"dasar cewek penyihir! Semoga kau membusuk di neraka!" kata Zoro akhirnya.

"ya, langsung di dasarnya." Sahut Nami cuek. Akhinya, setelah melerai perkelahian Zoro dan Sanji, Zoro mengambil sebatang lilin sambil mengutuk Nami...

_______________....**to be continued**....______________

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ups... berenti sampai disini...

hehehe...

SAYA LULUS!!! YIHAAAAA!!!!

thx untuk Yumemiru-san, Lacossu-san, dan.... aduh. pada lupa namanya siapa aja -MAAF- atas doanya!!! asiiiikkk!!!!!

baideway... saya tiba2 mikir kalo reviewnya dibentuk dalam bentuk nilai...

misalnya jalan ceritanya segini, misstypo-nya segini.... pokoknya yang bisa dinilai...

^^v

well, thx before!

arigatou gozaimasu, Senpai-san, Minna-san,

eLLioT.


	4. IV :: Zoro's Fan Girl

_______________**" GHOST STORY "**______________

______**Chapter IV : Zoro's Fan Girl and When Usopp Doesn't Telling Lies**______

"aku tidak tahu ini bisa disebut seram atau tidak," Zoro memulai ceritanya sambil menguap ngantuk, "dulu, ada seorang hantu anak kecil yang ngotot mengekoriku selama, kira-kira, 7 hari, kalo gak salah..." bola mata Zoro mengarah keatas sementara dahinya mengerut dan tangannya menopang dagu, prilaku yang sering dilakukan para lansia untuk mengingat kejadian berabad-abad yang lalu ketika mereka masih muda. "dia muncul dimana-mana — di cermin..."

_Zoro sedang bercermin ketika hantu anak kecil itu muncul menggantikan pantulan bayangannya, Zoro menguap, tidak sempat melihat pemandangan langka yang sering diburu para dukun, paranormal, cenayang, ghost hunter, shinigami (?), dan orang-orang kurang kerjaan lainnya dari berbagai macam reality show._

"—di tempat sampah—"

_Di malam hari, Zoro berjalan __(tkehilangan arah) di sekitar pelabuhan sambil meminum sebotol sake, si hantu segera menampakkan dirinya diri tong sampah terdekat, tepat ketika botol sake Zoro kehabisan isi, Zoro langsung membuang botol itu sambil lalu — botolnya menghantam jidat si hantu sampai pingsan, sementara Zoro yang merasa mendengar sesuatu menengok ke belakang dan terdiam sebentar. Karena tidak ada apa-apa kecuali tong sampah yang secara ganjil jatuh 1 meter dibelakangnya, ia mengangka bahu lalu berjalan lagi._

"—di pinggir jalan—"

_Zoro sedang duduk di taman ketika hantu itu langsung m__uncul di hadapannya. Ia tertegun sebentar, lalu mengambil tangan kurus pucat si hantu untuk memberinya sesuatu sambil berkata, "kau beruntung, aku menang banyak kemarin, jaga dirimu..." dan pergi meninggalkan si hantu dengan santai. Si hantu agak kaget dengan pria yang tiba-tiba SKSD itu, ia membuka telapak tangannya, dan langsung membuat rahangnya terbuka karena shock, lalu bergantian memandang Zoro dan benda di tangannya._

_Selembar 1000 berry._

"—bahkan di..."

"di..."

"...."

"...."

Semua sahabatnya heran dengan kebisuan Zoro.

"bahkan di mana?" tanya Robin penasaran.

"di... kamar mandi." Gumam Zoro tidak jelas.

"apa?" tanya Franky

"di... kamar mandi." Gumam Zoro lebih keras.

"oi, Zoro, suaramu tidak kedengaran sampai sini." Sahut Luffy yang mungkin sedang mengalami situasi 'harem' — ada Chopper, Nami dan Usopp yang mencari suaka di dekatnya. Mereka mengangguk setuju.

"DI KAMAR MANDI!!!!" teriak Zoro kesal, yang makin membuat temannya kebingungan.

"yaah, bukannya sudah banyak penampakan hantu di kamar mandi?" komentar Robin, "banyak sekali film hantu yang memberikan kilasan penampakan hantu di kamar mandi kan?"

Semua mengangguk setuju.

Zoro menghela napas. "Ya, ya, memang banyak. Tapi aku tidak ingat ada adegan dimana hantunya muncul saat kau sedang EKSKRESI."

"lalu kenapa? Toh hantu itu masih kecil." Kata Sanji.

"kau berlebihan, aniki." Komentar Franky. Semua kembali mengangguk setuju.

"hantunya MEMANG masih kecil, tapi dia itu PEREMPUAN."

Tidak ada yang mengangguk.

_Zoro memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan wajah tegang dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung membuka celananya. Ekspresinya mulai agak rileks, tetapi langsung seputih tulang ketika bola matanya bergerak ke arah bawah._

"_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI??!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriaknya shock._

"uwaaaahhh... aku kagum pada hantu itu!" puji Chopper penuh kekaguman, diikuti anggukan semua orang yang hadir disitu. Zoro menatap Chopper dengan pandangan heran sehingga Chopper melanjutkan dengan takjub, "hantu itu ngotot mengikuti seorang IBLIS, bahkan sampai ke kamar mandi! Sugoi..."

"lalu, puncaknya sewaktu aku baru saja menarik napas setelah melawan bajak laut..."

"_aaaaaaaaarrrgghhh...! kenapa sih kau mengikutiku terus?!" bentak Zoro kesal. Hantu perempuan itu muncul sambil merangkak ke hadapannya dengan horor._

"_hei! Aku tidak punya makanan untukmu! Pekerjaanku ini serabutan! Pergi sana, cepat! Hush, hush..."_

"_....................."_

"_oi, kenapa kau merangkak begitu sih? Lihatnya saja bikin pegal! Rasanya kau tidak cacat, kaki tanganmu lengkap..."_

"_............................"_

"_jangan-jangan kau autis?" tebak Zoro serius, "eh? Apa hantu bisa autis ya? lho? Kau sudah sampai... kecepatan rangkakmu hebat juga..."_

"_kacang mahal-kacang mahal..." gerutu si pendekar, "belagu amat ini anak..."_

_Hantu itu sudah muncul di depannya dan berdiri. Sikapnya menantang walaupun tingginya hanya sampai ke pinggang Zoro. Ia memakai gaun putih panjang, tetapi Zoro tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup rambutnya yang sangat panjang._

"_hah? Apaan nih? Kuntilanak mini? Apa anak haramnya Darth Vader sama Kuntilanak yang beranak dalam sumur?" tanya Zoro bingung dan perlahan-lahan, tangan anak itu mulai bergerak ke depan._

"_kau mau mencoba membunuhku?" tanya Zoro tenang. Hantu itu hanya diam, tetapi ia memperlihatkan telapak tangannya di depan hidung Zoro, yang langsung mengirim sinyal ke otak ; bau terasi._

_Serta merta Zoro langsung mundur ke belakang sebagai respon perlindungan siaga 1. "AJE GILE!!! BAU __**BANGET**__ TERASI TANGANNYE!!!" komentar Zoro yang tiba-tiba jadi mirip Si Pitung. (kenapa Zoro tau terasi? Anggap aja sambel terasi adalah saus paling populer kedua di One Piece setelah wasabi, dan Sanji sering bikin sambel terasi kalo Nami dan Robin pengen ngemil lalapan. Asal banget, tapi cuma ini yang paling cocok dengan keadaan *suer* =D)_

_Tapi si hantu juga punya rencana sendiri. Ia tetap mendekati Zoro sambil merangkak, tetapi segera berhenti sekitar setengah meter di depan Zoro sebagai bentuk kesopanan. Ia mulai menulis menggunakan kukunya yang secara genap (males ganjil mulu) mengalahkan kuku manicure Paris Hilton. Segera saja suara __'ngiiiiiikkkkk.... ngiiiiikkkkkk' akibat benturan kuku dan lantai batu. Zoro secara spontan mencengkram tangannya sendiri. Ketika selesai, hantu perempuan itu mundur agar Zoro bisa membaca tulisannya yang diluar dugaan rapi._

'_I am your father...'_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Zoro yang terbawa suasana. (Author ditebas pake Shushui)_

'_becanda, bung! Lebay 'kali kau!' tulis si hantu yang ternyata masih punya darah batak. Zoro, yang gak mau dianggap gak waras kalo ngomong sendiri, akhirnya memutuskan buat nulis jawabannya di lantai batu dengan menggunakan pedangnya. (so sweeeettt!!!! ZoroXOC!!! Kayak di film Silent aja... XD *author didemo sama fangirl*)_

'_sbtkn nmamu yg jls... =.=a' (lho? Jadi SMS?)_

'_I am Tom Riddle...'_

'_kau kbnykn nntn film...~.~_

'_secret makes a woman woman... ;D'_

'_... jg kbnykn bca komik...'_

'_aq pggmar brt mu roronoa zoro.... mnta ttd na yaaaa... _o '_

"_aku ini pendekar, bukannya artis! Kalau mau tanda tangan, minta saja ke Changmin!" tolak Zoro ketus, ternyata Zoro merasa lebih waras bicara daripada meladeni hantu itu SMSan._

'_pls.... :'(( '_

"_Tidak." Tolaknya singkat. "atau kupotong kau."_

'_klo gtu poto brng yaaaaa..... XD'_

"_tatsu...maki!" seru Zoro, tebasan kecil pedangnya berhasil memotong rambut si hantu (yang langsung shock)._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" jerit si hantu tiba-tiba, "zoro-C.H.A.N. jahaaaaaaaaaattttt!!!!"_

"_huh, kau sudah kuperingatkan..." gumamnya santai, entah kenapa merasa sedikit senang menghancurkan hati penggemarnya, sehingga tanpa sadar menampilkan senyum jahatnya yang terkenal keren. (author nosebleed di tempat)_

_Hal ini langsung membuat hantu perempuan itu kehabisan kata-kata, lalu pingsan karena lupa bernapas (emangnya hantu bisa napas?)._

"_he-hei.... kelihatannya kau shock sekali rambutmu kupotong... ng? Apa ini?" kata Zoro yang menemukan selembar kertas terikat di gaun hantu itu._

'_APABILA ADA YANG MENEMUKAN SADAKO, TOLONG SEGERA MEMBAWANYA KE SUMUR DI PETA INI...'_

"_huh, merepotkan saja." Gerung Zoro dengan malas. Ia memandang wajah si hantu yang akhirnya terungkap. Wajahnya jauh dari jelek, tapi khas wajah gadis kecil yang masih polos dan manis._

"_Sadako..." gumam Zoro, "kukira wajahnya bakal seperti apa...." ucapnya sambil menggendong Sadako di punggungnya, lalu mulai berjalan mengikuti arah (berlawanan) dari peta._

"lalu, butuh berapa hari untukmu agar bisa membawa 'pacarmu' ke.... eh.... tempat peristirahatannya?" tanya Nami dengan nada menyindir.

"dasar rambut rumput! Bisa-bisanya kau memperlakukan seorang lady seperti itu." Gerutu Sanji.

"hoo... 'Pacar' yaa...?" kata Robin lambat-lambat dengan intonasi menuduh, matanya melirik ke arah pendekar di sebelahnya dengan pandangan menuduh. (cieee.... yang cemburuuu.... ////)

"diam, keju." Ancam Zoro lalu melirik ke arah Robin karena merasakan hawa pembunuh yang intens, dan buru-buru memandang teman-temannya lagi, "peta itu dibuat asal-asalan! Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan sumurnya, jadi kupikir, yang penting kan sumur..."

"lalu kau membuangnya ke sumur raksasa yang kita kenal sebagai lautan, begitu?" ejek Nami sadis.

"aku tidak sebodoh itu, gadis iblis-"

"MULUTMU MINTA DISUMPAL SEPATU YA?!!" teriak Sanji sambil menendang Zoro melewati meja, untungnya Zoro sempat menarik salah satu pedangnya untuk menghalangi kerusakan dari tendangan monster Sanji.

"aku membuangnya ke sumur terdekat (baca: 30 kilometer dari lokasi awal) yang kutemui!!!" geram Zoro sambil berusaha mendorong kaki Sanji kembali ke tempatnya. "sumurnya...—AW, DASAR KOKI MESUM!!!— memang agak dangkal dan kotor, tapi tubuhnya muat seluruhnya setelah kupotong jadi...uggghhhh, sialan.... LIMA."

"KAU MEMUTILASI HANTU ZORO?!!!" teriak seluruh temannya terkejut (kecuali Robin).

"DASAR IBLIS!!!" jerit Usopp.

"yohohoho.... Zoro-san benar-benar pembunuh berdarah dingin..." kata Brook ngeri.

"jangan berkata seolah-olah aku ini tidak punya hati dan kejam begitu, dong..." bantah Zoro agak sakit hati. 'Sangar-sangar begini aku juga manusia...' pikirnya agak sakit hati.

"tapi kau memang tidak punya hati, kok..." sahut Chopper, Nami, Franky, Usopp dan berbarengan.

"hahaha! Benar! Kau sama seperti Nami! Sama-sama tidak pu-UWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tawa Luffy sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya karena dibantai sang navigator dengan Lightning Tempo.

"LUFFY!!!" jerit Chopper panik.

"kau kejam Nami! Barusan kau membuatnya kehabisan darah!! Sekararaaang ka-kau me-me-memang...gang Lu....fffy...." suara Usopp makin mengecil dalam bisikkan setelah diberi death glare oleh Nami.

"Nami, sepertinya Luffy gosong..." komentar Robin pendek setelah mengecek keadaan kaptennya yang terbujur kaku mirip ayam panggang di lantai.

"mugiwara, kalau kau terluka sekali lagi, bisa dapat piring cantik tuh!" celetuk Franky, meniru iklan-iklan di minimarket.

"HWAAAAA!!!!! SENCHOU-SAN!!!!" seru Brook yang kaget.

"tapi, aniki, jangan-jangan, dari ciri-ciri sumur yang kau jelaskan, kau bukan membuangnya ke sumur, tapi ke... S.E.P.T.I.K. T.A.N.K....?!" tuduh Franky curiga, membiarkan Luffy ditolong Chopper untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"UWAPUWAAAA??!!!! KUBUNUH KAU MARIMO!!!"

"APA HAKMU MEMBUNUHKU HAH?! Tidak lucu tahu! Dasar robot gila! Aku tidak mungkin... mem...bu...angnya.... ke...."

"..................."

"..............."

"AKAN KUKIRIM KAU KE NERAKA PENDEKAR BODOH!!!"

"KAU YANG AKAN KUKIRIM LEBIH DULU!!!"

"SESEORANG, HENTIKAN MEREKA BERDUA SEBELUM ADA YANG TERLUKA!!!!!!"

"TENANG SAJA! ADA SOGEKING DISINI!!!!"

"SUGEEEEEE!!!! SOGEKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOHOHOHHOHHO!!!!! KALIAN BERDUA BENAR-BENAR PENUH SEMANGAT!!!!"

"ufufufuu... kelihatannya mereka berdua terlalu sibuk untuk mematikan lilin?"

"HENTIKAN KERIBUTAN INI ATAU KUTAMBAH BUNGA HUTANG KALIAN!!!!"

"SOGEKING! LAKUKAN SESUATU!!!!"

"te-te-tenang saja Chopper! Ah~ sayang sekali, aku dan ke 3000 pengikutku ada urusan penting untung menyelamatkan sebuah negara di South Blue dari kawanan Revolusioner!"

CTAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pertengkaran tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ada petir nyasar yang menyambar langsung ke Sanji dan Zoro. Nami memegang clima tact dalam posisi siap tempur, "ada lagi yang ingin kusambar?"

"HAIIII, NAMI-SWAN!!!!"

"dasar bodoh," ejek Zoro dalam bisikan sambil mematikan lilin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Usopp! Kau kemana saja? Tadi ada Sogeking datang!"

"sungguh? Sayang sekali ya... padahal aku sekarang mau bercerita..." ujar Usopp dengan kecewa secara berlebihan, "lain kali sampaikan salamku padanya Chopper!"

"BAIK KAPTEN USOPP!" jawab Chopper yang terharu (secara berlebihan juga).

"bisa segera mulai saja ceritanya?" tanya seluruh anggota kru dengan nada datar. Usopp segera mengambil sebatang lilin, lalu memperingatkan teman-temannya, "kuberi tahu saja, ceritaku pasti akan membuat kalian semua susah tidur-"

"wah, pastinya begitu..." ejek semua orang minus Nami, Sanji, Franky dan Zoro sambil memutar bola mata masing-masing.

"-dan kupastikan tidak ada sesuku-kata pun yang bohong!" lanjut Usopp bangga sementara seluruh manusia di dapur tercengang.

Dengan gaya dewasa dan cool yang amat sangat lebai, Usopp memulai ceritanya, "ada sebuah vila mewah yang selalu kosong sejak pertama kali dibangun. Menurut cerita, tidak ada penghuni vila yang bisa tinggal lama di rumah itu, dan setiap orang yang menghuni rumah itu akan terbunuh secara misterius..."

"Nami, Chopper, aku tidak bisa bergerak nih..." keluh Luffy, "tolong hindari bagian tubuhku yang diperban, Nami..." tambahnya lirih. Gak sanggup mengusir Nami, tetapi kesakitan di sisi lain.

"Vivi memelukmu waktu kau diperban..." desis Nami di telinga Luffy dengan mata menyipit.

"i-itu beda situasinya..." jelas Luffy yang udah berkeringat dingin dalam bisikkan. Zoro memberinya sinyal yang langsung dimengerti Luffy; 'emang susah ya punya pacar cemburu buta.'

"........"

"... ada 1 keluarga yang pindah ke vila itu, esok paginya, anaknya yang masih berusia 3 tahun ditemukan tewas tersetrum di ruang tamu-"

"APA MAKSUD PANDANGANMU, HAH?!" bentak Nami sambil menghajar Luffy yang entah kenapa langsung memandangnya tajam setelah Usopp menyebut 'tewas tersetrum'.

"Cho-Chopper... Ke-kepalaku..."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! LUFFY!!!! KEPALAMU MENGHADAP KE BELAKANG!!!!"

"mugiwara, ini piringnya." Kata Franky sambil mengangsurkan piring kaca dari dalam bungkus deterjen merk "PAK KRIM" ke tangan Luffy.

Usopp kembali melanjutkan ceritanya setelah adanya commercial break singkat, "... dan suami-istri pemilik rumah itu meninggal karena menabrak soang saat mengantar anak mereka ke rumah sakit..."

"soang?"

"iya, soang. Itu hewan yang masih 1 keluarga dengan bebek dan angsa."

"gak elit banget matinya." Komentar Sanji yang diikuti anggukan setuju kru lain kecuali Luffy (kepala Luffy masih diperban).

"...yang lebih menyeramkan lagi, pernah ada seorang tukang nasi goreng yang sempat berhenti di depan rumah itu. Katanya, ia mendengar ada yang memesan nasi goreng dari dalam rumah, lalu ketika ia masuk untuk mengantarkan nasi gorengnya, pedagang itu tidak pernah kembali!"

"kemana perginya penjual itu Usopp?" tanya Chopper takut-takut.

"ada yang bilang ia dibawa oleh hantu penunggu rumah untuk dijadikan koki pribadi si hantu... nah, ada desas-desus rumah itu menjadi rumah angker karena adanya pembunuhan! Mayat korbannya dijadikan patung yang terletak di ruang tamu, dan ia selalu menuntut balas kepada siapa saja yang melangkahkan kaki ke rumah itu..." Usopp mengakhiri ceritanya dengan mematikan sebuah lilin.

"nagahana-kun, bukannya itu ringkasan cerita dari novel horor RUMAH PONDOK GEDE??" tanya Robin innocent.

"MAKSUDMU KAU TIDAK BERBOHONG, TETAPI MENGAMBIL CERITA DARI NOVEL?!!" tanya para pendengar yang kecewa.

"yah, aku kan hanya bilang tidak berbohong..."

"ITU SAMA SAJA!!!"

"bhuuuuuuuu....!!!!"

"kami kecewa! Kembalikan uang kami!"

"tunggu Luffy! Kita kan tidak bayar?"

"tapi kalau berteriak begitu kan jadi lebih seru..." kata Luffy yang secara ajaib sehat lagi.

"yah, lilinnya juga sudah ditiup kan?" kata Usopp ngeles.

"tapi kalau ceritanya asal keluar begitu apa bisa masuk hitungan?" tanya Nami ragu.

"memangnya kau mau hantunya datang beneran?" tanya Zoro kembali.

"tidak sih, tetapi SAYANG LILINNYA. Sudah dibuang-buang kalo tidak ada hasilnya kan bisa rugi!"

"......................."

**-to be continued-**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oh yeah. Amat sangat maaf buat updatenya yang luar biasa lama dan kesalahan author note di chapter 3... gomen ne, minna-san, senpai-san.

Kalo mau jujur, saya beneran kaget waktu baca review yang mengatakan humor saya bagus. Padahal pas diketik, saya merasa humornya beneran garing mampus. Makanya, bikin fanfic humor menurut saya bener-bener hal yang bisa bikin deg-degan pas nunggu respon pembaca. Bai de wai, karena agak ribet kalo membalas review satu persatu, semua review chapter 1 sampe 3 saya bales disini (khas author males):

**Dari Chian3One -san**: yeah... masih saya lanjutin kok sekarang ^^.

**Dari Nakama Luna -san**: haha... saya FEMALE kok.. . bukan BANCES...

**Dari Yumemiru Reirin ****-san**: thx reviewnya di chapter 1 2 3... moga2 chapter 4 sesuai dengan yang diharapkan...

**Dari Lacossu no ame2604 –san**: yeah, Brook punya cerita serem, saya ambil dari film DRAG ME TO HELL. Filmnya keren dan serem banget. Pas nonton saya langsung dapet ide buat Brook, soalnya Brook en Lamia itu bener2 bertolak belakang. POKOKNYA PENGGILA FILM HOROR HARUS NONTON DRAG ME TO HELL!!! *promosi*

**Dari Akai Tori no Hell -san**: haha! Masih jalan terus kok. Saya gak pernah jalan mundur *dijitak*

**Dari Takuya Uzuki -san**: tenang... saya masih punya banyak cadangan adegan LuNa...MHUAHAHAHAHAA!!!!

**Dari IKKIttebayo -san**: ini flashbacknya udah diilangin en saya sesuaikan sama jalan cerita... tapi emang cape flashback mulu. ^^;

**Dari Kao'Ru'Vi -san**: yup! Saya agak males bikin mereka terlalu OOC kecuali kalo jalan ceritanya membutuhkan... OOC isn't my style gituu. Toh mereka tanpa di OOC-in juga udah lucu. Kalo masalah pemilihan kata saya agaknya ngerti ngerti nggak (plesetan lagu lupa lupa ingat), beberapa pemililhan kata yang mestinya bener malah jadi salah soalnya saya lupa nambahin.... .;

**Dari MelZzZ -san**: oh iya, saya udah PM ... namanya BAPHOMET YA? saya kira CENTAURUS! * dilemparin meja sama Lamia*. Owh yeah... saya suka Twilight, Harry Potter, The Davinci Code, Angels and Demons.... pokoknya segala jenis buku yang inspiratif dan menghibur.

Kapan update chapter 5? Menunggu ide. Kalo idenya saya paksa pas saya lagi di depan komputer (contoh : ceritanya Luffy dan Usopp), pasti kesannya maksa dan kurang lucu ;. Jadi saya usahain nungguin ide murni, supaya humornya ngalir aja. Owiya. Author note saya pindain ke bawah karena rasanya ngeganggu kalo taro di atas.

Nah, buat yang agak bingung soal pen name, saya gak pake eLLioT D. cLoVeR lagi karena saya kurang ngerasa chemistri sama pen name yang itu. Akhirnya saya pake Monkey D. Cyntia (disingkat MoCy), pen name yang saya pake di gambar-gambar bikinan saya.

Thx 4 your patient, minna-san, senpai-san!

MoCy.


	5. V :: Lot of Panic

YEAH! Inilah chapter terakhir dari sekuel Ghost Story!

READERS : BHUUUUUUU!!! Udah update lama, langsung selesai lagi!

MONYET : yaah... kan habis ini ceritanya lebih serem.... lanjut! YUPZ! Di chapter ini, ceritanya lebih serem semua dan mungkin gak selucu chapter-chapter sebelumnya... gomen nasai, minna-san... kan ada genre horror yang saya masukin, kalo cerita-ceritanya lelucon garing semua genre horror nya mubazir dong...

Ok, untuk DISCLAIMER TERAKHIR, ada di bawah. Karena ada banyak hal yang pengen saya dis-klaim – kemaren dituntut pemerintah atas pelanggaran hak cipta. Lol.

**GHOST STORY CHAPTER V :: LOT OF PANIC!**

Sisa 4 batang lilin yang ada di meja membuat cahaya makin temaram. Sementara hanya ada 2 orang yang belum menceritakan apa-apa di ruangan itu. Sementara kegelapan makin mencengkram kesembilan kru, 2 makhuk itu sedang memperdebatkan bagaimana caranya ke 13 batang lilin itu bisa habis dalam 2 putaran.

"kalau kalian masing-masing menceritakan 2 cerita, masalahnya selesai." Usul Robin, satu-satunya yang berakal sehat.

"ta-tapi nanti kalau lilinnya sudah habis, kan jadi gelap total..." Usopp mengeluarkan pendapatnya dengan wajah serius.

"bagaimana kalau kita menyiapkan satu lilin cadangan, kan nanti kalau permainannya sudah selesai kita tinggal menyalakan lilinnya." Usul Chopper ikutan serius.

"dasar makhluk primitif. Lagi GLOBAL WARMING malah mau ngabis-ngabisin lilin, kalian gak pernah dengar benda yang namanya SENTER ya?" kata Franky.

"hah? STARTER? Ngapain kita menyiapkan STARTER? Kita mau naik motor?" tanya Luffy polos.

"SENTER AHO!!! BUKAN STARTER!!!" teriak Nami.

"santai sajalah Nami-san, perbendaharaan kata Luffy kan memang minim..." ujar Sanji maklum. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"nah, siapa yang punya senter disini?" tanya Zoro, mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topiknya lagi. Usopp, Franky, Nami dan Robin mengangkat tangannya.

"Zoro, senter itu apaan sih? Rasanya enak?" tanya Luffy bloon.

SHOCK. Semua makhluk yang ada disitu shock.

"kau becanda...?" kata Sanji tidak percaya.

"yohohoho.... Luffy-san... lelucon yang bagus. Mana ada manusia jaman sekarang yang nggak tahu senter? Aku saja yang hidup dari 50 tahun yang lalu tahu..."

"Luffy, kau itu lahir di jaman RESTORASI MEIJI ya?" tanya Usopp shock berat.

"a-ano, Usopp, waktu Restorasi Meiji, kita kan menerima kebudayaan luar, jadi kita sudah mengenal senter..." Chopper menjelaskan sesuai dengan buku sejarah yang dulu dia baca (dengan kata lain, sumbernya dari wikipedia yang dibaca author).

"i-iya. Dia bukan lahir pada jaman Restorasi Meiji. Ia pasti lahir pada jaman Heisei, atau saat Perang Dunia Pertama." Timpal Franky.

"jaman Heisei itu berlangsung setelah Restorasi Meiji. Mulai dari tahun 1989 sampai sekarang..." sanggah Robin yang pada dasarnya jago sejarah.

"jangan-jangan... Dinasti Tokugawa?" tebak Nami.

"Meiji, Heisei dan Tokugawa itu jenis daging sapi ya?" tanya Luffy.

"....."

"Luffy, gaptek itu juga ada batasnya."

BLEP.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! LILINNYA MATI SENDIRI!!!!" jerit Chopper dan Usopp.

"BAKA!!! KALAU SUMBUNYA HABIS YA MATI LAH!!!" bentak Nami stres.

"JANGAN SALAH, NAMI!! BISA SAJA INI PERTANDA!!"

"sebenarnya, lilin yang mati kan lilin ulang tahun. Lilin ulang tahun mana bisa tahan lama." Sanggah Robin dengan logika.

"logis." Timpal Zoro, Sanji, Franky dan Brook sambil menganggukan kepala.

"jadi senternya mau diambil gak nih?" tanya Franky.

"hee? Ngapain diambil? Kan lebih seru begini!" seru Luffy dengan semangat berapi-api.

"tidak usah, di dapur ada satu kok." Sahut Sanji lalu mengambil senter dari salah satu lemari.

"ooh... ya sudah. Aku membetulkan generatornya dulu. Kalian juga tidak tahan kan kalau gelap begini?" Franky beranjak dari kursinya. Usopp dan Chopper mengangguk setuju dan antusias. "nanti kalau sudah giliranku, hubungi aku dengan den-den mushi mini, jadi kuceritakan lewat den-den mushi saja."

"Nami, lebih baik cepat cerita soalnya lilinnya tidak tahan lama."

Nami mengambil sebuah lilin ulang tahun yang tinggal seruas jadi kelingking. Menarik napas panjang lalu mulai bercerita dengan setengah hati.

"kalian tahu, ada legenda-legenda aneh tentang para pelaut yang akan menuju Redline.... salah satunya ada 7 KEANEHAN DI REDLINE." Nami menyalakan senter di bawah wajahnya, sehingga ada cahaya-cahaya gaib (?) yang membayangi beberapa sudut wajah nami.

"INSTRUPSI. Bukannya 7 KEANEHAN DI SEKOLAH ya?" sela Usopp.

"di Grandline juga ada kok... aku pernah dengar sekali dari La Mia... dia punya banyak cerita seram lho." Sambung Brook.

"BENERAN? DIA HARUS JADI KRU-KU!!!!" seru Luffy girang.

"bisakah kita hentikan perdebatan tentang perekrutan utusan neraka jadi kru kita dan lanjutkan saja ceritanya?" tanya Zoro sarkastik (entah apalah itu artinya sarkastik).

"ah. Aku setuju." Sambung suara Franky dari den-den mushi. Disusul suara paku yang dicabut.

"eh? Tapi kan seru kalau ada yang bisa jadi story-teller! Ya kan, Robin?" tanya Luffy kepada Robin, meminta persekutuan.

"haha... aku sih tidak keberatan..." jawab Robin santai.

"YES! 2 SUARA SETUJU! AYO KITA KE NERAKA DAN AJAK DIA!!!"

"JANGAAAAAN!!!!" jerit Chopper dengan muka pucat.

"tolong pikirkan pendapat 7 orang sisanya dong..." komentar seluruh kru yang tidak setuju bersama-sama.

"bisa kita hentikan iklan komersialnya? Lilinnya tidak bisa bertahan begini selamanya tahu." Sambung Nami. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan perhatian seluruh kru, Nami kembali mendekatkan senter ke wajahnya yang tersenyum jahat, "7 keanehan di Red Line itu ada tujuh —ya iyalah— yang pertama, soal kapal 'Monalisa' yang berlayar dengan awak kapal tengkorak hidup... katanya, dulu ada sekelompok bajak laut yang menemukan kapal besar tanpa penghuni di tengah perjalanan menuju Red Line... kapten kapal pun mengadakan penyelidikan besar-besaran karena luasnya kapal yang ditemukannya. Seluruh kru diturunkan ke kapal misterius itu, dan mereka memulai penyelidikan itu hingga ke sudut-sudut kapal. Tanpa sadar, hari mulai malam, dan mereka tidak menemukan apa pun yang menarik di kapal itu sehingga kapten memutuskan untuk menghentikan observasi dan kembali ke kapal.

"betapa kagetnya mereka ketika mereka hanya menemukan perairan kosong tanpa cahaya matahari, ataupun gelapnya malam di sekeliling kapal itu, sementara kapal mereka sendiri hilang entah kemana. Kelompok bajak laut itupun panik karena mereka berada di perairan kosong dengan kapal rusak tanpa persediaan makanan. Mereka mulai saling bunuh dan memakan teman mereka sendiri, sampai akhirnya mati satu persatu dan menjadi awak-awak pertama kapal Monalisa. Sejak saat itu, mereka terus mencari korban untuk memenuhi kapal Monalisa..."

"waaah... seram..." komentar seluruh kru bersama-sama.

"yang kedua, ini adalah cerita yang sudah lama sekali. Dulu, pernah ada aturan untuk menghitung awak kapal marinir ketika sebuah kapal marinir akan memulai rapat..."

"AH! Iya! Dulu kakek pernah melakukannya padaku dan Ace sebelum tiap kali memulai latihan. Kupikir aneh sekali, soalnya kami kan hanya berdua... kalaupun hilang satu akan langsung ketahuan kan?" sela Luffy.

"... yah, tujuannya setahuku memang untuk menghitung kelengkapan anggota. Nah, di sebuah kapal marinir dengan 20 anggota, ketika mereka akan memulai rapat di tengah badai besar, letnan kapal itu mulai melakukan prosedur berhitung. Letnan mulai menyerukan aba-aba 'berhitung!' kepada para bawahannya, dan bawahannya pun melakukan aba-aba itu... 1, 2 ,3, 4, 5, 6, 7.... para awak mulai menyerukan jumlah mereka. Setelah penghitungan selesai, biasanya orang terakhir di barisan akan melaporkan 'pasukan lengkap'. Sayangnya, tepat ketika ia akan menyerukan laporan itu, petir menyambar marinir di barisan terakhir itu, dan ia tewas di tempat...

"beberapa hari setelah peristiwa itu, di malam hari, seorang marinir sedang melakukan patroli malam di kapal... dan ketika ia melewati tempat peristiwa itu terjadi, ia mendengar suara orang berhitung di balik punggungnya... marinir itu mendengar dengan seksama dan ngeri... lalu, tepat ketika hitungan ke 20 selesai, terdengar lolongan panjang dan esok paginya, marinir yang bertugas patroli itu ditemukan meninggal, dengan pesan dari darah tertulis di sampingnya 'belum... lengkap...'...

"sejak saat itu, entah kenapa, tiap kali para marinir akan melakukan aba-aba berhitung, selalu saja ada kecelakaan tragis di tengah penghitungan... dan akhirnya, perlahan-lahan aturan itu menghilang."

"wah, coba aturan itu tetap berlaku... bayangkan saja ya berapa banyak marinir keparat yang berkurang yang mestinya harus kita lawan..." komentar Sanji, dan disetujui oleh semua orang.

"lagipula, cara itu tidak efisien... bayangkan saja kalau jumlah marinir yang harus dihitung ada ratusan... hahaha..." tawa Franky terdengar diselingi suara mur yang entah dikencangkan atau dilepas. Semua kru menggumamkan persetujuan.

"nah, cerita yang ketiga adalah soal penumpang hantu... di sepanjang perjalanan ke Red Line, kita tidak boleh mengijinkan adanya penumpang tambahan yang naik. Karena bisa saja penumpang itu merupakan hantu gentayangan yang suka membantai manusia yang ditemuinya... katanya, hantu itu bisa menyamar jadi apa saja sehingga kita lengah dan mengijinkannya naik... dan nantinya, ketika kita sedang tertidur, ia akan membantai kita satu persatu sampai kapal kita dibanjiri darah atau organ kita..."

Usopp dan Chopper menelan ludah. Luffy, Sanji dan Zoro memasang tampang serius.

"... lalu memakannya dengan lahap hingga ke tulang-tulang kita" Nami mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah horor yang amat sangat dihayati.

"kanibal..."

"apa rasanya enak ya?" komentar Brook polos yang disusul tampang heran bercampur jijik sisa nakama-nya.

"selera orang kan beda-beda..." sahut Franky kurang jelas, sepertinya gara-gara mulutnya menjepit beberapa paku.

"cerita yang keempat... adalah penampakan hantu marinir berlumuran darah yang membawa samurai. Dulu, ada seorang prajurit marinir pemberani yang sudah menangkap puluhan bajak laut dengan bersenjatakan samurainya yang melegenda... ia kejam dan sadis apabila berhadapan dengan bajak laut, tidak peduli bajak laut itu muda, tua atau perempuan, ia pasti akan membunuhnya di tempat. Kehadirannya ditakuti oleh bajak laut dari seluruh penjuru lautan, hingga akhirnya muncul seorang bajak laut yang memiliki kemampuan sepadan dengannya. Marinir itu pun datang ke kapal bajak laut itu dan mengajaknya duel sampai salah satu dari mereka mati akibat serangan yang lainnya. Mereka bertarung selama berhari-hari... tapi sama sekali tidak dapat menentukan siapa pemenangnya, walau duel itu sudah sangat mengerikan sekali... sampai akhirnya, dihari ke 12 pertarungan mereka, marinir tanpa sengaja tersandung, dan jatuh ke laut dari geladak kapal musuhnya..."

"jelek sekali cara matinya..." komentar Zoro merinding.

"nah, seharusnya pertarungan mereka terhenti dan tidak bisa dikatakan selesai karena bukan si bajak laut yang membunuh marinir itu. Tapi bajak laut itu berbuat curang dan mengumumkan ke seluruh dunia bahwa dialah yang membunuh marinir itu. Arwah marinir yang mendengar itu murka dan terus mengejar si bajak laut, tapi ia tidak bisa membalaskan dendamnya hingga akhir hayat si bajak laut, sehingga marinir itu gentayangan sampai sekarang dan akan membunuh bajak laut apa saja yang ia temui..."

"aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau jadi si marinir..." sahut Sanji, yang ikut-ikutan dendam ke bajak laut di cerita.

"yang kelima, ini juga tentang penampakan... menurut desas-desus kalau salah satu penumpang sebuah kapal melihat bayangan wanita cantik dengan gaun putih melayang diatas lautan, maka bayangan itu akan mengikuti kapal itu selama 7 hari... dan dihari ketujuh, akan ada kejadian naas yang dialami kapal itu. Entah itu ditangkap angkatan laut, atau tidak bisa lolos dari badai Grandline...kesannya seperti pembawa sial..."

"yohohoho... pantas saja ada pantangan lama bahwa ada wanita di dalam kapal itu bisa membawa sial..." komentar Brook cuek. Nami mengirim death glare ke Brook.

"rasanya aku seperti akan segera mati..." lanjut Brook, disusul "ah, tentunya aku sudah mati ya..."

"yang keenam adalah tentang Perairan Florian Triangle yang terkenal berhantu dan angker... ini merupakan cerita yang paling terkenal karena selain sering dimuat di koran, juga karena jumlah korban yang terus bertambah dan kita termasuk yang beruntung karena kemungkinan lolos dari Florian Triangle adalah 5 banding 50..."

Semua kru bertepuk tangan merayakan keberuntungan mereka.

"nah, saatnya cerita terakhir..."

Para pendengar dengan antusias mencondongkan badannya ke depan dengan sikap penasaran yang dihayati.

"menceritakan 7 Keanehan Red Line dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin." Cetus Usopp diiringi suara heran seluruh anggota.

"dengar darimana tuh?"

Usopp mengangkat bahunya, "aku dengar desas desus itu waktu di Water Seven..."

"apaan tuh? Itu bukannya iklan rokok?" tanya Sanji sambil tertawa. Lalu menunjukkan sebungkus rokok yang jadi favoritnya,

UDANG GARAM (sensor merk yang udah lama gak muncul =p)

Dan dibawahnya tertulis,

MEROKOK DAPAT MENYEBABKAN KANKER, SERANGAN JANTUNG, IMPOTENSI DAN GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN.

"yang lainnya juga ada..." tunjuk Sanji, memamerkan beberapa bungkus rokok berbagai macam varian rasa (?) dan warna. Para kru yang bukan perokok kelas kakap seperti Sanji melihat dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Mulai dari JARUM SUNTIK, WISH-ME-LUCK, MALIOBORO, NI-SAN-YON, ARUDATTO, SUTAA-MAIDO sampai yang merk-merk ilegal seperti GANJA, INEX, MARIYUANA, EKSTASI atau PUTAUW (WAITAMINUTE. INI KAN NARKOBA?)... ok. Author ketuker dengan wartawan harian ES-PUTAR-INDONESIA.

"ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku melihat rokok dalam jumlah sebanyak ini..." kata Chopper kagum (?).

"koki sialan, dengan jumlah sebanyak ini, semua rokok ini bisa ditanam ulang dan mensukseskan program reboisasi..." komentar Zoro serius, disusul tendangan Sanji ke kepalanya.

"siapa yang koki sialan, marimo?"

"waah... jadi ini yang namanya rokok?" Luffy mengambil bungkusan berwarna putih seperti gula bubuk, "Sanji, kucoba ya..."

"TUNGGU, LUFFY!!!! ITU NARKOBA!!!" seru Nami horor. Sayangnya, secolek bubuk itu sudah mampir ke lidah Luffy.

BRUAK!

Luffy pingsan di tempat.

"OY, MANA ADA ORANG OVER DOSIS GARA-GARA MAKAN SECUIL NARKOBA?!" seru Zoro kaget.

"CHOPPER!!! CEPAT TOLONG DIA!" jerit Nami panik. Seluruh kru semaput, berlarian ke jasad (?) Luffy yang terbaring kaku di lantai.

"hei, ribut-ribut apa sih ini?" tanya Franky mencari informasi dari bagian generator. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya mengutak-atik benda di depannya, "Hei, tadi aku sempat dengar narkoba-narkoba... sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

"LUFFY MAKAN NARKOBA!" teriak Usopp panik ke corong den-den mushi.

"oh.

........................

EEEEEEEEHHH??!!!!" teriak Franky shock.

"LUFFFYYY!!!!!" tangis Nami, "HUTANGMU MASIH BELUM LUNAS, BODOOOOHHHH....!!!"

"a-ah... Nami..."

"DIA BANGUN!! LUFFY, BAGAIMANA PERASAANMU?" tanya Chopper panik.

"rasanya... seperti melayang..."

"JANGAN MERASA SEPERTI ITU!!!" bentak seluruh temannya, yang di sekitarnya maupun yang sedang membetulkan generator.

"HUWAAAAANGG!!! LUFFYYYYY!!!!" Chopper ikut-ikutan nangis sambil mengecek denyut nadi Luffy.

"eh? Ini sih bukan narkoba!" sahut Sanji sambil menyelidiki bungkusan misterius itu bersama-sama Robin dan Zoro.

Semuanya terdiam.

"terus itu apa?" tanya Brook.

"ini...." Robin mengambil sedikit dan mengendusnya, "ini bubuk detergen."

"..........................."

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!!" teriak mereka (telat) bersama-sama.

"CEPAT CEKOKI DIA DENGAN AIR!!!" perintah Chopper.

*** 5 menit kemudian ***

"ah? ada apa?" tanya Luffy yang tersadar. Teman-temannya mengeluarkan gumaman lega.

"lupakan saja, ayo lanjutkan..." desah Nami (luar biasa) capek, lalu duduk kembali.

"Usopp, cerita yang kau dengar itu SALAH BESAR." Kata Franky dari seberang sana.

"namanya juga desas-desus... jadi, yang benar itu, orang yang mendengarkan 6 cerita sebelumnya akan mengalami hal aneh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan akal sehat. Sayangnya, belum ada pembuktian konkrit mengenai ini." Tutup Nami tetap dengan nada lemas, lalu mematikan nyawa lilin ulang tahun yang sudah sekarat itu.

"Nami, kau lemas sekali... sakit ya?"

"ini semua gara-gara kau bodoh. Cukup. Aku capek." Jawab Nami tanpa semangat, lalu menaruh kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya yang ia jadikan bantalan. "Franky, giliranmu."

"roger." Jawab Franky mengkonfirmasi, dan bercerita sambil mengutak-atik generator, "kalian tahu ada beberapa cara untuk melihat hantu?"

"bagaimana caranya?" sambar Luffy dengan antusiasme maksimal.

"yang pertama, kau bisa melihat hantu dengan menggunakan kamera. Arahkan kamera itu ke tempat-tempat tertentu yang kau yakini berhantu. Tapi cara ini untung-untungan. Yang kedua, di tengah malam, pergilah ke pertigaan dengan membawa berbagai macam makanan dan mangkuk kosong beserta sumpit... duduklah di pertigaan itu, tata makanannya lalu ketuklah mangkuk kosong itu berkali-kali... nanti akan ada hantu-hantu kelaparan yang datang..."

"itu sih yang datang malah Luffy." Kelakar Usopp.

"...tapi tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara mengusir hantu-hantu itu nantinya. Cara yang ketiga, di tengah malam coba saja bermain petak umpet, sambil bermain petak umpet bawalah kucing hitam, arah mana tempat kucing itu berlari, pasti disana ada hantunya. Kalau kau mau melihat hantunya, sekalian saja sembunyi di tempat itu... tapi cara ini berbahaya karena biasanya tidak ada yang kembali. Yang keempat adalah melakukan berbagai permainan pemanggilan seperti yang kita lakukan atau lewat papan ouija... yang kelima, ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh perempuan... caranya adalah tepat pukul 00.00 sisirlah rambutmu di depan cermin hingga 100 kali, di pantulan cermin pasti akan muncul hantu..."

"membayangkannya saja sudah seram..." gumam Nami takut.

"cara yang terakhir adalah cara yang paling mudah. Membungkuklah dan melihat melalui sela-sela kaki. Syaratnya, kau hanya harus memiliki kaki, dan tubuhmu bisa bergerak membungkuk."

"itu sih kami juga tahu." Komentar para makhluk di meja makan. Sweatdropped.

"Franky, kau pernah mempraktekkanya?" tanya Chopper penasaran.

"pernah, yang terakhir."

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanya para kru penasaran.

"sebelum aku bisa melihat apa-apa, aku sudah dikejar massa atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual dan prilaku mesum."

"...."

"seseorang, bisa matikan lilinnya?"

Usopp mematikan lilin. Dalam sekejap, cahaya hanya menjangkau radius 1 meter dari pusatnya, sehingga di belakang punggung (lagi-lagi contoh kalimat yang salah. Dimana-dimana punggung itu di belakang) semua kru hanya kelihatan warna hitam kelam. Tidak ada yang berani menengok ke belakang.

"Nami, siap-siap senternya..." Kata Usopp. Nami mengangguk serius.

"siapa yang mau menceritakan cerita terakhir?" tanya Brook.

"biar aku lagi saja." Kata suara dari den-den mushi, "sebenarnya cerita ini mirip dengan salah satu cerita 7 Keanehan Red Line... ketika sekelompok pelaut dilanda badai besar, mereka memutuskan untuk memainkan permainan ini. Mereka mulai menyiapkan lilin-lilin dan bercerita satu persatu.. tapi, ketika mereka akan menceritakan cerita ke 13, petir menyambar dan orang yang akan mulai bercerita itu terkena serangan jantung, dan meninggal di tempat. Permainan itu tidak selesai... 7 hari setelah kematian salah satu teman mereka, tiba-tiba salah satu pelaut itu digentayangi oleh arwah temannya yang meninggal... arwah itu hanya mengulangi kata-kata yang sama, 'selesaikan... selesaikan...' dan mereka pun berkumpul kembali untuk mengulangi dan menyelesaikan permainan itu. Semuanya lancar, sampai akhirnya ketika mereka akan mematikan lilin terakhir, tiba-tiba angin berhembus dan menjatuhkan lilin itu. Api segera menjalar dan mengakibatkan kebakaran besar di kapal. Tidak ada yang selamat dalam kebakaran itu..."

"jangan menakut-nakuti begitu... situasi kita sama seperti mereka..." keluh Nami kesal.

"ok, saatnya mematikan lilin..."

"kira-kira apa yang AKAN muncul ya?" kata Luffy penuh harap.

"jangan ada yang muncul, jangan ada yang muncul..." doa Usopp dengan khusyuk.

"semoga lilinnya tidak jatuh dan membakar ya..." gumam Zoro sambil nyengir jahil.

"jangan ngomong begitu, nanti kalau benar-benar terjadi repot lho..."

"aku tidak percaya soal yang begitu-begitu..."

"cepat matikan..."

"Nami, senter."

"roger."

Robin menumbuhkan tangan di dekat lilin dan mematikan lilin itu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

Cheessh....

Gelap total.

"NAMI, SENTERNYA!!!"

*PRAK!*

"SENTERNYA JATUH!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"ADAAAAAUUUWWWW!!!! ADA YANG MENUSUK TANGANKU!!!"

"... rasanya ada angin yang menyentuh tengkukku..."

"JANGAN NGOMONG YANG MENAKUTKAN BEGITU ROBIN!"

"lho? Tapi MEMANG ada angin yang menyentuh tengkukku..."

"ka-kamisama...."

*TRING!*

semua kru menahan napas ketika lampu menyala. Chopper pingsan karena takut. Usopp bersedekap. Nami menutup matanya sambil mencengkram tangan Luffy yang mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah besar (sekarang yang sebelah kiri). Luffy pingsan kehabisan darah. Sisa kru

duduk santai di tempat masing-masing, Brook meringkuk dikursi. Franky muncul dari pintu.

"a-akhirnya..." tangis Nami penuh syukur dan tanpa dosa melepaskan tangan kiri Luffy (kenapa ya semua adegan LuNa disini sadis-sadis?).

"cepat bangunkan Chopper dan suruh dia merawat Luffy." Kata Zoro sambil memandang penuh rasa iba ke nakama-nya yang selalu naas itu.

"ok, jadi siapa yang bercerita terakhir?" tanya Franky sambil mengambil cola dari kulkas.

Semua kru (yang masih hidup) membelalakkan matanya. Pelan-pelan, garis-garis biru disertai senyuman penuh horor muncul di wajah masing-masing.

"ha...ha..ha..." tawa Usopp lemas.

"jangan bercanda. Yang tadi cerita kan kau..." kata Sanji agak ngeri, disertai anggukan setuju.

"eh? Aku cuma memberi tips singkat cara untuk melihat hantu..." balas Franky santai sambil menunjukkan den den mushi mini di tangannya yang dalam kondisi off.

"lho? Terus...."

"memangnya ada yang la..." Franky langsung diam ketika akhirna bisa membaca situasi.

"siapa yang cerita?" tanya Nami dengan volume suara kecil. Air mata komikal mulai bercucuran sementara ia mendekap mulutnya dengan tangan. Semua mata memandang den den mushi mini di meja yang masih dalam kondisi on.

"haha.... lucu... ini becanda ya?"

Semua kru bertukar pandang, mengangguk bersamaan dan berdiri dari tempat masing-masing. Lalu berbarengan membungkuk dan mengarahkan kepala diantara sela-sela kaki.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

**THE END**

**~~~ OMAKE ~~~**

Akhirnya, setelah pencarian 3 jam beramai-ramai di perpustakaan, para kru berhasil mengusir para 'tamu' yang datang. Luffy istirahat total selama 3 hari penuh. Setelah sedikit pertengkaran antara kapten dan navigator dan ketegangan samar-samar pendekar (sekaligus wakil kapten) dengan arkeolog, Kru Straw Hat memutuskan untuk menyortir perpustakaan dan membuang beberapa buku 'berbahaya', diiringi rapat serius untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian,

Tidak akan memainkan permainan yang tidak jelas juntrungannya apapun yang terjadi,

Bergotong-royong membantu Franky memperbaiki kebolongan di badan kapal,

Tidak akan merekrut makhluk yang berasal dari neraka apapun alasannya, dan

Akan mencegah Luffy merekrut makhluk yang berasal dari neraka dengan cara **APAPUN.**

~~~***~~~

YOSHA!

SELESAI!!

Maaf dengan ending gajenya. ^^;

Ok, pertama DISCLAIMER DAN CREDIT TITLE, sekaligus PENGAKUAN DOSA dan membongkar apa aja yang udah saya parodikan disini::

**One Piece**, beserta seluruh Kru Straw Hat, latar dan setting adalah milik **EIICHIRO ODA SENSEI**.

Buku penganut Agama Jashin itu cuma karangan saya, menggunakan Agama **Jashin** itu agama yang dianut salah seorang anggota Akatsuki dari **Naruto** (namanya disamarkan),

**Ki Joko Idiot**, adalah **Ki Joko Bodo** dalam fict ini (maaf ya, Ki). Dia adalah KIAI yang mencalonkan diri jadi Bupati Bogor, dan kalah.

**Seiko/Seishiro**, adalah tokoh dari manga **Lovely Complex (Love*Com)** buatan** Aya Nakahara **Sensei (kocak banget komiknya).

**Cerita Robin** adalah cerita yang saya ambil dari buku.... buku.... aduh, lupa judulnya.

**Cerita Brook** dan tokoh yang muncul disitu **(Lamia) **asalnya dari film **DRAG ME TO HELL** (gile, ini film bikin jantungan di tiap adegannya)

**Adegan Zoro 'smsan' sama Sadako**, terinspirasi dari drama taiwan **SILENT **(yang main Vic Chou).

'**I am your father'** adalah kutipan dari **STARWARS.**

'**I am Tom Riddle'** adalah kutipan dari **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS.**

'**a secret makes a woman woman'** adalah kutipan dari **MEITANTEI CONAN.**

**Sadako,** jelas dari film **The Ring 1, 2, 3, 0.**

**Cerita Usopp**, diambil dari film **Rumah Pondok Indah**, yang di plesetakan kadi **Rumah Pondok Gede**.

Semua pelajaran sejarah yang muncul di awal chapter bisa dicari di **.**

**Monalisa** itu lukisan nya **Da Vinci**

MEROKOK DAPAT MENYEBABKAN KANKER, SERANGAN JANTUNG, IMPOTENSI DAN GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN adalah kutipan dari iklan rokok.

**7 Keanehan di Red Line** itu karangan saya sendiri (=p)

**Jenis-jenis narkoba** JELAS BUKAN PUNYA SAYA! Itu sih punya pengedarnya!

**Cara-cara melihat hantu** yang dijelaskan Franky asalnya dari film '**The Eye'** (seinget saya sih itu, tapi The Eye banyak serinya... jadi bingung yang mana)

**Cerita terakhir** yang muncul itu karangan saya... hehe...

**Ada beberapa lelucon yang dikutip dari beberapa novel komedi yang udah saya baca ^^;**

Daftar lagu yang muncul disini:

**Andra The Back Bone – Sempurna**

**Bunga Citra Lestari – Sunny**

**PMR – Malam Jum'at Kliwon**

Sebenarnya ada satu lagu lagi, tapi lupa apa judulnya.

Plesetan nama merk:

**Bukan Phillips : Phillips**

**Udang Garam : Gudang Garam**

**Jarum Suntik : Jarum Super**

**Wish-Me-Luck : Wismilak**

**Malioboro : Marlboro. Malioboro adalah spot belanja paling dicari di Jogjakarta.**

**Ni-San-Yon : 234 (a.k.a. DJI SAM SOE). Ni San Yon itu pengucapan 2 3 4 dalam bahasa Jepang.**

**Arudatto : ARDATH. Arudatto adalah pengucapannya dalam bahasa Jepang.**

**Sutaa-Maido : STAR MILD. Ini cara pengucapannya dalam bahasa Jepang.**

**Es-Putar-Indonesia : SEPUTAR INDONESIA (a.k.a SINDO). Es putar itu nama lainnya es serut.**

Seinget saya, ini aja sih... yang pasti, ide untuk ngegabungin hal-hal gaje ini ya punya saya (untungnya).

Ok, untuk yang selanjutnya, saya pengen coba bikin cerita LUNA YANG SEDIH.

Yang kedua, saya pengen promosi hal-hal berikut:

**.com** :: account deviantart punya saya. Bagi yang punya account di devianatart, bisa PM saya alamatnya supaya saya bisa ngewatch =), ato silahkan mampir.

:: alamat Yahoo, Friendster dan Facebook saya... kalo mau di request, kasih tahu alamat masing-masing.

Honto ni arigatou buat para readers dan reviewers yang udah baca dan bersedia nunggu cerita gaje ini. HONTO NI ARIGATO!!!

Dan buat Oda-Sen beserta yang lainnya yang tanpa seijin mereka udah saya pinjem idenya...

Dan inilah balasan review yang terakhir (yang review chapter ini nanti saya PM ke pen name masing2)

Dari **IKKIttebayo** –san : haha... saya sendiri gak tau gimana caranya adegan itu muncul (?)...

Dari **Yumemiru Reirin** –san : haha... sayang banget gak bisa ditambahin lagi disini... abis kalo dimasukin malah maksa... DX

Dari **MelZzZ** –san : sama2! PERSONA 4??? MAUUUUUUU!!!! Tapi percuma... saya gak punya PS, PSP, GAMEBOY dan yang sejenisnya (main Harvest Moon aja di komputer pake emulator game boy)... selamat main!

Dari **ReadR** –san : yupz! Gara-gara 1 minggu nonton seri Starwars, jadi kepikiran mulu masukin dialog yang itu. Hehehe... maaf bgt disini ga ada cerita yang parodinya kacau... abis ga ada cerita horor yang sesuai suasana...

Dari **Chian3One** –san : haha... sama2! Tapi sekarang udah lumayan rame! Seneng bgt rasanya!

Dari **Zen Xiao-Fang** –san : thx! Sayang ya ceritanya ga bisa panjang... soalnya lagi fokus ke fandom Bleach Indo... huhu.

Dari **NakamaLuna **–san : thx udah di fave! Bangga bgt! Sampe nangis nih... huhuhu... pertama kalinya karya saya disukain orang begini... sayang bgt si LuNa gak bisa muncul banyak... habis jadi maksa ceritanya, akhirnya diapus2 deh (dengan sangat tidak rela)

Dari **Lacossu no ame2604** –san : saya juga kaget kenapa tiba-tiba ngetik begitu... habis pas Zoro idenya ngalir sih... sampe banjir malah (?). maaf kalo updatenya lama... komputernya diserang virus, en data ilang semua... jadi kelabakan sampe seminggu... weits? Begadang? Ok! Tapi bukannya dapet cerita hantu malah digigitin nyamuk!

Dari **Kao'Ru'Vi **–san : untungnya ini situs punya moto unleash your imagination, jadi hal yang gak mungkin bisa jadi mungkin disini! (imajinasi saya cetek ya?) OOC? Hmm... emang sengaja di OOC in dikit Zoro yang cool guy itu.. *digetok Zoro*... huwaaa,,, maaf lama....*nangis sembah sujud*

Last, dari **RieBazz Amerago** –san : thanks udah mau baca! Haha... iya, disini banyak yang pacaran... abis kalo di komiknya gak mungkin Oda-Sen bikin mereka pacaran... pasti ceritanya jadi kacau (moga2 jangan kacau, jadi ada adegan romance di komiknya... hehehe)

Yang pasti, **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS REVIEW, DAN KESABARAN READERS BUAT NUNGGUIN SAYA! LAGI2 HONTO NI ARIGATOU!!!**

*diseret TNI*

"eh?eh? apa ini?"

"udah selese kan ceritanya? Sekarang cepat kamu angkat kaki dan ikut saya! Kamu harus disidang atas tuntutan MENG-OOC-KAN KORBAN-KORBAN KAMU!"

"eh? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

MoCy.


End file.
